Lone WOLF
by Jacklyn Frost
Summary: Follow Wolf : a wolf Faunus, Otto: a big guy with a big heart, Lorence (more known as Lorry): a shy genius mechanic, and Flyder: a bat Faunus (or as Jaune thinks of it; a vampire). With these four on team WOLF, you never know what might happen...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So...this is a story that I am working on...I hope that you all will do what THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM says. Have fun and here we go!**

* * *

Lone WOLF

Chapter 1

Ozpin carefully choses people. He doesn't 'manipulate' per say the teams being formed. But...once every while...he _does_.

He stood at the cliff with Goodwitch and took a sip of his tea **(A/N)**, looking at his scroll. Ruby and Weiss were fighting; an obvious outcome, and one which was inevitable. Yang and Blake were doing well together. Jaune was...hmm...maybe Goodwitch had a point. But Ozpin couldn't shake the feeling that Jaune was going to be used someday, and that he would become a great Hunter.

There was the group of Cardin's friends: They no doubt would be on a team. Ozpin just hoped over time that Cardin would lead his team down a good path.

Then he looked at the single pairs yet to be made. There was several, but mostly there was four students that caught his eye. He focused on one. The screen told him that she was there...but she wasn't. He frowned and took another sip of his tea.

"Glynda, could you please bring up Miss Wolf's application paper?" He asked.

Glynda nodded and brought it up, showing it to him.

"What is this for?" She asked. Ozpin just read over it and hmmed.

"Just as I thought. Could you bring up these three others also?" Glynda was now getting curious.

"Professor? What do these four people have that you are so interested in? I just don't see anything."

Ozpin smiled.

"That's my point exactly. I'll be heading back to Beacon; I'll still watch the students from there, but I have some research to do..."

He left a more-confused-than-ever Glynda and boarded the airship.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! PY...NOT...ELIC! NOT!"

I turned to look at the sky, watching birds fly away from their perches. A Giant Nevermore flew by as well. I could have sworn I saw something white (maybe a person?) on it, but I shook it off. Nobody was _that_ stupid...

I headed towards the direction of the screams. I burst into a clearing as I saw a bunch of people running away from a death stalker.

I sighed with visible relief and turned toward the relics. Now I don't have to..._crap_.

There was someone staring right at me. I closed my eyes, almost wishing that I had been imagining things. But when I opened my eyes again, I saw that I wasn't. I sighed again.

She was kind of short, but not too short. Her eyes were seemingly changing colors, so I have no clue what color they are. Her brown hair was to her shoulders. Her clothes were a green tie-die V-neck shirt and black capris.

_I have no clue what to say to this person...I could start with my name...? Yeah, name is good._

"Hi...I'm Wolf. What's yours?"

She seemed to shake herself out of a stupor and said, "What?"

I internally groaned. People and me don't mix. _Talking_ and me don't mix.

"Um...I asked your name." I said, probably not the nicest way possible either. She paid it no attention and smiled shyly.

"I'm Lorence, but you can call me Lorry!" She smiled, and something about her smile looked familiar...

I nodded and grabbed a bishop relic. "Want this one?"

She looked around and shrugged. "I don't really care much which one we chose, as long as we chose sometime."

I internally groaned again. Gosh, I should stop being such a prick... "Alright. Bishop it is!"

Just then we heard a shout and I turned toward it. If I had paid attention I would have figured out that it was a shout of warning...to duck.

I flew backwards and into a pedestal as someone crashed into me. _I'm a_ _little late in the 'duck' department. _He quickly got up and offered me his hand. I ignored it and brushed myself off, before getting a good look at the guy who decided my face was a landing pad.

He was tall and looked so strong that a toothpick could win at arm wrestling with him. And he was pale. No, not like, I-stayed-inside-all-summer pale. Like, I-have-never-been-in-the-sun-ever-in-my-lifetime pale. His ears were pointy, like an elf's; but not as sharp. His hair was dark black He had a weird cloak thing with a high collar that was black with red hues. He also had a weird suit thing with dagger-sheaths on each side of his hips. He smiled, and I could swear I saw fangs. I backed up slowly.

He chuckled and held out his pale hand. "The name's Flyder. Sorry for bumping into you."

I glared. "'Bumped'? No...more like...smashed me into the ground. Yeah, that's better."

He winced at my tone, but he grabbed a relic. "Oooh! A tall one! Nice and strapping, are we?" He laughed (which sounded kind of psychotic) and slipped it into his suits pocket.

I then heard a familiar sound. I frowned. _"What is that sound doing..._

A big kid came through the brush and smiled, his broken teeth showing. He had a face that was pretty...scary to look at if you didn't have the knowledge I did about him.

_"...Here?"_

The big man smiled. "Flyder! I got you here, just like I said I could!"

Flyder nodded, his face going even _more_ pale. (if that's even possible.) "Yes...you did. Maybe next time, Otto, you could be more...gentle?"

Otto's smile widened. "Otto can be gentle! Gentle is good! People like gentle...well, most people. Grimm don't like gentle. They like violence...so I give them violence!" He patted his chain-gun he was holding.

Flyder smiled faintly. "Yes...that's good..." Then he looked behind Otto and shouted, "I hope you can use that thing, because we got a Giant Ursa coming right at us!" We all looked at the big beast and drew our weapons. I looked at Lorry.

"Distract it, but don't get too close." She nodded and ran toward it.

I looked at Flyder. "I know you hated getting thrown or whatever by...uh, the big guy..."

"Otto." He put in. I nodded my thanks.

"You are going to have to do it again. Launch yourself right at its head; but attack the back part." Flyder groaned and walked over to Otto, muttering something about life and all. I ignored him.

"And Otto...as soon as you throw him, start shooting him with your chain gun. I'll be providing cover shots with my sniper-rifle. Go!" Otto picked up Flyder and threw him (a nice throw, too) at the Ursa. I rushed over to a tree and quickly scaled it. I pulled my rifle from its sling on my shoulder and crouched, aiming toward the Ursa. I fired two rounds; one in each eye. Flyder went crazy with his daggers, and he stabbed all over its neck. He even...uh...what was he again...? A bat Faunus? I could smell it on him...jeesh. Yeah. He was...drinking...with fangs...remind me to get garlic later...and a cross...and salt. Wait, I don't know if salt would work. I heard a shout of pain, and Lorry was thrown to the side by the Ursa's claws. When she landed, she disappeared. Maybe she had the same semblance as me? That would be cool. I wonder if she could see me then? Huh. I shrugged off these thoughts and continued firing. The Ursa was bleeding from cuts on its neck, and I figured that part was weak.

I yelled, "Otto! Aim for the neck!" He nodded and switched to the neck. Flyder jumped off the Ursa and into a roll. He switched his daggers into boomerangs and threw them at the Ursa. They stuck in the back of the neck. It growled and fell to the ground. I rushed forward and drew my knife from my boot. The blade sunk deep into the Ursa's neck, and it finally stopped struggling.

We all collapsed to the ground as we heard loud succession of shots; one after the other. I looked over and saw the body of a nevermore fall into a chasm. A red-clad figure stood at the top of the cliff, holding a...scythe?

I whistled. "Wow...that took skills."

Flyder snorted. "And what did we use to kill this thing?" I smiled.

"Luck...pure luck."

And, as Luck would have it, I got stuck with Flyder, Lorry, and Otto for four years. I stood on the stage and heard my name called for leader. I looked up surprisingly.

Me? Leader? Well...I guess I should have seen it coming...

* * *

My team _was_ named WOLF after all..

* * *

**A/N: So...yeah. This is my story! Yay!**

**A/N : I say tea...it might be coffee, but meh. I think tea would fit him better. :P**

**I need help coming up with a WEC (weapon equivalent change) for Otto and Wolf. Lorry needs both. I have NO CLUE what her weapon should be. Flyder's daggers change into boomerangs, so he's good. I also need help coming up with names for their weapons. I shall be working on this end, but I hope that you people work on your side as well. If you have an idea, put it in your review! If you already reviewed, then PM me. I would LOVE to have your ideas! If it's good, you bet I shall use it! (though disclaimer :I reserve the right to refuse names from anyone for anything. I also reserve the right to give you...virtual brownies if you have something that I can use.) yeah...I hope to hear from you all! Thanks a bunches of roses!**

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter. I hope you all like it! AND...I'm sort of sick, so I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit off. I just wanted to finish it while the ideas were fresh, so if it seems a bit rushed...sorry :(**

**OH...and sorry, I realized I made a mistake in this chapter so...if you notice something different, that was me. Fixing my stupid mistake. I DON"T OWN RWBY.**

* * *

"Oh cm'on! We only just unpacked!"

I glared at Flyder. "Sure you just unpacked...unpacked a pile of-"

"Otto is done fixing window!" Otto stepped back and looked at the window approvingly.

Sadly, the window had seen better days. Tape was crisscrossed in patterns around it, and you could see glue streaks here and there. I sighed.

"Thanks Otto...now, could we just clean up before break-time?"

It was supposed to be unpacking time, right before class at nine. I had woken up everyone early and we had 'unpacked'.

The place looked like a tornado had chilled here for a couple of minutes.

Otto smiled, like he had just thought of something.

"We could...ditch the beds! We could sleep in the closet!"

Flyder, Lorry and I just stared at him. I have to admit mine was more of a glare...

Lorry shyly raised her hand. "I could...um...build us fold-away beds? They would take up about as much space as our lockers...?"

Everyone stared at her.

"You...can...you can do that?" I asked.

Lorry smiled. "My father helped build some big...uh...he is a great mechanic! He can build almost anything! I learned from the best!" She twirled a screw-driver in the air and caught it.

We all just shrugged.

I nodded in consent. "Go ahead and get started; we can grab the stuff we need before we go to class at nine."

"WHAT?!" I looked over to Flyder, who had shouted. "It's eight fifty-six!"

"Aw, sh-"

"TO CLASS!" Otto yelled.

We all followed him down the halls and into the classroom. For a guy who could barely fit through a doorway, he was pretty fast.

* * *

As it turns out, class was BORING as f-

"Wolf, could you hand me your eraser?" I handed my eraser to Flyder, who smiled.

I shivered. God his fangs creep me out...

I vaguely listened to Professor Port say something about huntress' and stuff. (What, I was shaking off sleep!)

I noticed this white-haired girl raise her hand to something Port said. I think it was the same girl who had shouted at someone outside the school. And then I think there was some fire...and maybe some ice? Oh well.

As it turns out, White-Stuck-Up had a name. Weiss...I could swear I had heard it somewhere else, but I couldn't remember at the moment.

During the small break to let Weiss change into her battle gear, I copied from Flyder's paper and barely finished when Weiss took her place to fight the Grimm.

Next class I swear I'll do better...it's just...Ports 'lessons' were more like him bragging with the hope you can do as good as him. No offense, but I can handle myself just fine.

I looked up and watched the battle. There was a girl trying to help Weiss, but Weiss just got distracted. The girl (Ruby, apparently) had good advice, but Weiss didn't appreciate it.

Weiss had a rapier, and I had to admit; she was a pretty good fighter despite her outside appearance. She also had an amazing and rare semblance. She could summon glyphs that could do a variety of things. Pretty dang cool if I do say so myself...

She finally stabbed the thing in the stomach; the weak spot of all Boarbatusks. I could see her team cheer her on, but Weiss just glared at Ruby.

Port was yelling (okay, 'saying') "Bravo!", but all I heard was "Class dismissed!" I gathered my books and hurried towards our dorm. Classes were over for today, and I wanted to spend some time cleaning our dorm before we got in trouble for having the messiest room in Beacon...

* * *

P.O.V. of Lorry...

Wolf left class in a hurry. She looked a bit...overwhelmed. She probably wanted to clean up our room. Even Otto had agreed that it looked bad.

I was pretty excited to put in some fold-up beds. I was a failure in everything; but when I picked up a tool I could build some crazy things. I didn't even have a weapon. I just made whatever people needed at the moment. I have several tool kits that I carry with my battle gear instead of a weapon. I even made myself some sleek daggers that turned into multi-purpose tools so...meh. I think I did okay.

I decided to go to the material shop in Beacon to gather some materials for the beds. They would be done by tomorrow night if I stayed up, so I wanted to work on them as soon as possible.

I passed that guy who threw up in the airship on the way here. Jaune I think it was. He said something about Arcs and sweets. I liked how he was nice and sweet, but he played this 'savvy, cool-guy' thing that didn't work for him. I just hurried down the hall until I ran into Professor Ozpin.

He expertly saved his coffee, and smiled at me.

"Lorence...I hope you have had a good first day at Beacon?" I nodded shyly, looking at the ground.

Ozpin lifted my chin to look into his eyes. "What's troubling you, Lorence?"

I shrugged. "I don't know...I just have trouble doing things on my own, so I have trouble in class."

Ozpin nodded. "Did you know, once upon a time, I had trouble in class too? I would get to thinking about something, and I would zone out. I got some bad grades until someone helped me realize that when I was put on a team, I was supposed to be there for them. I needed to learn things, otherwise, if something happened to my team; I wouldn't be able to help them. You have extraordinary talent, Lorry. Use it."

I looked up at him in surprise. Talent...me?

He must have read my thoughts, because he said as he was walking away:

"Yes, talent. And by the way...I like the bed idea. You will find everything you need outside your dorm." I think I stood there staring into nothingness for a couple of minutes.

"Ooof!" I fell to the ground and rubbed my head. There was a girl with a red cloak looking at me apologetically.

'Sorry! I was trying to get back to my dorm and didn't see you there. I was looking where I was going, but I guess I missed you...I'm sorry..." She offered her hand, and I gladly took it. I brushed myself off, and she held out her hand.

"Hi...I'm Ruby. Leader of team RWBY. We stay on floor six, number 24. What about you?"

I shrugged. "Floor 7, number 25. Sorry for standing in your way."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it!"

I picked up my books from the floor. "I need to go...bye!" I hurried away. I really shouldn't be so awkward when I talk to people. I just like being with machines and stuff. They don't talk or get weirded out or mad at me...

I arrived at my door and sure enough, there was several items perfect for building fold-away beds. I squealed in delight and hugged the metal.

* * *

Flyder, of course, chose that particular moment to walk around the corner.

P.O.V. of Flyder

...

I just stared at Lorry...as she hugged metal...and hummed...

"Hey, am I interrupting things?" She jumped up and disappeared into the wall. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

I touched the spot she disappeared to, but my fingers touched her head.

"Ow! You nearly blinded me!" She appeared again, and I smiled wide.

"Oh...you have a chameleon semblance...cool! I always thought that would be cool. I am a bat Faunus, and my semblance is I can hypnotize people! I even have fangs!" I opened my mouth, and my fangs extended.

She smiled, and I noticed she didn't back away like most people.

"I guess you get made fun of, then? Called a freak and all?" She sounded so sad, I punched her arm lightly.

"Well yeah. Everyone does; Faunus or no Faunus. Speaking of Faunus...is Wolf a Faunus? And why is she not wearing the correct uniform?" I said, trying to distract her.

Lorry frowned. "I don't understand...I'm sorry?"

I sighed. "Wolf always has a hooded shirt. During initiation, she had a hood up all the time. The school uniform for girls is a short skirt thing, but she wears the guy pants. The only thing correct about her uniform is the girls Beacon jacket she wears."

Lorry nodded. "I guess...at first in the forest, I thought she was a guy. Right up until we were called onto the stage did I realize who she was. I guess her being a Faunus would make sense..."

Just then the door opened and Wolf stood there with her arms crossed.

"If you two are so curious, you could just ask me. I don't bite...unlike Fly here."

I smiled, trying to shake off the feeling of impending doom.

"Fly? I like it! Yeah, we were just...uh...we were just wondering if you are a wolf Faunus?"

Wolf glared, and I swear I heard a growl. "I'm too tired to go into details. Just get your butts inside. Otto is already inside you know..."

Lorry and I shared a look of guilt and we headed inside. I helped her carry the materials inside.

Lorry opted to stay up and work on the beds. We all tried to help her, but she just told us to sleep. She said she worked better alone. Wolf collapsed onto her bed and was out in seconds. Otto tucked her in, then moved over to me.

"Whoa! Thanks for being mom here, Otto...but I think I can tuck myself in just fine."

Otto smiled so innocently and said, "Oh, it's okay! I will just tuck you in once you fall asleep!" I don't know if I'm supposed to feel creeped out or touched. I chose touched and rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I was able to write this chapter without them having to use their weapons. I still need some ideas on WOLF's weapons. Wolf is good. Flyder is good. And Lorry is mostly good. I need names, though, so if you come up with a cool name PM ME! Or put it in review. Either way works for me.**

**Otto has a chain-gun, but I don't know if it should change into a war hammer or a mortar or something equally destructive? So give me your thoughts! I am happy to have your help! Thanks so much!**

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**

**...**

When I woke up that morning I saw Lorry asleep on the floor; surrounded by tools and random metal parts. I glanced up at the four sleek metal locker-looking things by the wall and silently whistled._ "Dang...she did really good!"_

I quickly dressed in the school uniform. Well...I had put some...minor...changes to it. I HATE girl clothes, and I won't be caught dead in them. I knew Ozpin might have me dress in the mandatory school uniform, but hey. I can be optimistic.

I had exchanged the girl skirt with the guy pants. I even had a nice hooded shirt to wear underneath the girls jacket instead of the weird frilly one. Ugh...girl stuff. Ever since...No. I won't think about that now.

I thought about how to wake everyone, and smiled evilly. I grabbed two pieces of metal from the floor and banged them together.

Flyder shot up out of bed, yelling, and ran into the wall. I was laughing too hard to see what Otto and Lorry did.

Flyder glared at me, covering his ears. "What the heck? I am a _bat Faunus_, remember? I have _excellent_ hearing?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just thought it might ring some bells."

Flyder groaned and flopped onto his bed. "Of all the people in this school to make jokes, I thought you would be at the bottom."

I smiled again. "Yeah, get used to surprises when dealing with me."

Otto grabbed his books from the floor and frowned slightly. "You know, last night those two asked if you were Faunus. You said you would tell them if you weren't tired. You just woke up! The best time of day to tell people things!"

I froze. How come I said that? I could have gone for a while without them knowing...but could I have lived with myself keeping such a secret? No...I don't think so. I sighed. _"Here goes nothing...or everything..."_

I brushed my hood back and lifted my ears. "Yeah, I'm a Faunus. A wolf Faunus to be exact." I rubbed my wolf ears and shrugged self-consciously.

Flyder was giving me a triumphant grin, Otto was looking at me like I was a puppy, and Lorry...Lorry was just fixing something in her hands.

She must have felt my eyes on her, because she glanced up and met my eyes before quickly averting her eyes and going back to fixing what was in her hands.

..

POV of Lorry.

Wolf pushed back her hood and two ears slowly raised up on her head. So she was a wolf Faunus. Not surprising, considering her name...wait. A wolf Faunus named Wolf? Way too obvious. Which meant that her parents had NO imagination, or Wolf must not be her real name!

I fiddled with a small 'toy' in my hand. It was a small machine that was perfect for machine geeks to play with and fix again and again. But I wasn't thinking about that.

_"If Wolf isn't her name...then what is?"_ I felt eyes on me, and when I looked up Wolf was staring at me with confusion on her face and...another emotion I couldn't place. Her hair was a dark brown, and she was a bit taller than me, but not too tall. Her eyes were the most intense green color, and they reminded me of the sea for some reason.

I realized I was staring, and quickly looked back at the MachineTech in my hands.

I heard a cough, and then Wolf said, "Well...now that you are all done gawking at me, I suggest we head to class. And during break time we will clean this room. Since Lorry, (thanks so much for that, by the way) made the fold-away beds, all we need to do is put the beds in the frame and clean up. We can have a table over there," She pointed towards the far wall.

"That would be good to clean our weapons and gear and stuff. So...let's get ourselves to class. This time it's only eight thirty. We have plenty of time." Wolf smiled broadly and picked up her books for class.

Everyone followed suit, and we headed to class at slower pace than yesterday.

...

POV of Flyder

Ha! Nailed it! I so knew that Wolf was a Faunus. Well, most Faunus can tell if someone is a Faunus or not. It's like a special link...

And secretly, I wondered if she was in the White Fang. I mean, I used to be in a couple rally's before they turned violent. But I had to shove those thoughts away and focus on Doctor Oobleck as he rushed around the room. He looked like a Faunus, and his class was pretty exiting; if you could keep up with him that is. I lost focus once and when I returned, he was talking about something completely different! I jotted down notes as fast as I could, and even missed a couple. But luckily he had a cool attitude and I could tell he was a nice guy.

I looked over at Wolf, who was busy trying to keep up with Oobleck as well. She was looking at Oobleck and at her paper at incredible speeds. I could only hope I could copy off of her paper later, because I was lost once again. I just figured, 'screw it' and focused on people in class behind us that were whispering.

With my Faunus heritage, I could hear things that normal people couldn't; even other Faunus. It came in pretty handy.

Anyway, I could hear random conversations but I hear one that perked my interest. I heard someone say, "Hey Blake, you could say this class is a rush!" I heard Blake (or who I assumed was Blake) groan softly and whisper, "Yang, please pay attention! And no puns in class; Ruby said so." I looked over at the two and smirked. Who was Blake trying to fool with that bow?

I almost laughed out loud, but I felt someone nudge my shoulder.

Wolf handed me her paper and said, "He's almost done; you can copy off of mine."

I smiled widely and accepted her offer. "Thanks, Wolf! I don't know how to repay you..."

She smiled mischievously and said all cryptic-like : "You already did."

I frowned confusedly, but just quickly copied her paper. I pray to God she got these right...

...

Turns out she did, and I got a really good grade. I opened the door to our dorm and winced. Sheesh, it looked worse than yesterday. Wait...no it didn't. We had just got some sleep.

I sighed and put my books down. I walked over to the fold-away beds and nodded in respect.

"Dang, that Lorry really knows how to build!"

"Thanks, I've had plenty of practice."

I jerked around and looked at Lorry. "Remnant, Lorry! Don't sneak up on me!"

She smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, but I was just walking in with Otto." She pointed towards Otto, who waved. How they both were so silent scared me. Otto in particular. How could a big guy be so quiet?

Lorry walked over to the nearest fold-away bed and pushed a button. The thing folded down away from its frame and I could see a small space by the wall that could hold things.

It finished unfolding and I laughed. "Dang, Lorry! You did really good for one nights worth!"

Lorry smiled and motioned for Otto to come help. "Thanks, but we need to put the beds in the frame. Otto can help me with that; you just number the FABs starting with Wolf as number one. She gets that one, and you can number the rest however you want."

I nodded and grabbed the numbers Lorry made. I have to say, she thought of everything. Well...almost everything. If I numbered them like how we were named, Otto wouldn't have a big enough bed.

I turned to Lorry. "Um...Lorry? This bed isn't big enough for Otto. His is at the end," I pointed towards the end bed.

Lorry face-palmed. "Man...I'm so sorry. I remember now that I saved his for last...gosh, I'm so sorry. Otto, do you mind sleeping at the end?"

Otto shook his head. "Otto is fine to sleep wherever bed is. If bed is at the end, Otto can sleep there too." I nodded. "Then I'll skip Otto and yours is there, then mine, and then Otto."

We finished putting the beds there and Wolf came in.

"Darn, you just missed doing all the work, Wolf." I said.

She chuckled and helped us move the desk. "Sorry about that; Ozpin wanted to talk about leader things."

We all nodded, and Wolf looked around the room. When you first came in the door, all the beds were on the right wall, and the table was on the left. The desk was by the window, and we saved that for our books. The floor was carpeted, and there was only mild smudge spots where the grease from Lorry working last night remained on the floor.

Wolf nodded in satisfaction. "I think our room looks pretty good. We have about ten minutes before lunch, but first..." She looked around at us all. "I need to talk to you guys."

"First off...I'm leader. Sorry about that, but that's how it's going to be. If you have a problem with someone, and you tell them very nicely to stop and they don't listen; come to me. If you have any ideas on team formations, talk to me. Be open, because we need to work as a team now. And secondly...We have our own shower, so please...NO SHOWER PRANKS! We are going to value our privacy in this team. Harmless pranks are fine, but if one of you goes too far..."

She just gave us a look and I knew she would beat us to a pulp; team or no team.

"Okay...now that that is all done...if one of you thinks that you don't have to listen to me or obey these rules, Ozpin will get involved. I'm sure no one wants a trip back home with an expelled letter, so please...just be good in general and we won't have any problems. Okay? Good. Now let's get to lunch; I'm starving!"

No one argued, and we headed directly to the lunch hall.

...

**A/N: So yeah. I'm going to try to have semi-regular chapters up now...maybe once every two weeks? Or once a week, but that would get very tiring very fast, so no promises. Thanks to whoever is reading this! Oh, and serious thanks to Ezra Soulthief for helping me with many story ideas and things. I promised virtual brownies, so...*gives him brownies***

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well...sorry about the wait! I said every other Saturday and I meant it! My computer is still a bit unreliable but hopefully I can still work on it like normal. I hope you all like it! Have a great day!**

**Peace! Jackie out!**

* * *

Team WOLF, RWBY, and most of JNPR watched as Nora prepared to eat five pancakes at once. She had to put all five in and close her mouth, or give the last one to Yang.

Yang had asked for the last pancake, but Nora vehemently said no. Then Yang came up with the _great_ idea of challenging Nora. Nora accepted, much to Ren's dismay.

"Nora, you could choke on those and then wouldn't be able to eat the pancakes anyway." He had said. Nora paid him no mind, and now everyone was watching with a horrified yet transfixed gaze on Nora as she fit all five and closed her mouth.

"Ah, man! I thought for sure that you wouldn't be able to eat those..." Yang said. She looked at Wolf with a pout and Wolf mouthed, _"Five Lien..."_ and held out her hand under the table.

Yang glanced around and snuck the five Lien into her hand. Wolf stuffed it into her pocket and turned her right hand invisible. She very carefully extended her hand and turned the pancake invisible as she stole it from Nora's plate. Nora was busy shouting with her mouth full to notice, and everyone else was watching her chew.

Wolf plopped the pancake, (which became visible as soon as it left her hand) onto Yang's plate and smiled before getting up and returning her tray. Yang watched her go with renewed curiosity.

_"If she can do that...she's gonna be priceless to have in pranks!"_ Yang stuffed the pancake into her mouth and thoughtfully chewed victory.

Blake nudged her, still reading her book. "I saw that. If Nora finds out; you are going to have a couple broken legs..." She got up and returned her tray also.

* * *

"So...you are a wolf Faunus?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and glared at this person wearing a bow...wow. How funny.

"So...you are a cat Faunus?" I retorted.

Blake gripped my arm and dragged me into the empty hallway.

I ripped my arm from her grasp. "What the heck? Did a cat get your tongue?"

Blake just glowered at me and whispered, "How did you know?"

I just smirked slyly. "You didn't think you were the only person to tell Faunus form not Faunus, did you? Seriously, I can smell you from a mile away!"

Blake just dragged me to a balcony and turned towards me. "So...I guess you would be in the White Fang then? With a power like yours-"

She didn't get farther than that, as I had shoved her against the rail with one of my daggers that I always carry up against her throat.

"You imply that I work for those killers and soulless beasts again and I swear to Dust you will regret the day you were born." I glared at her and she looked into my eyes before looking away regretfully.

"I'm sorry...I won't say that again." I sheathed my dagger and tried to walk away, but my vision blurred with tears.

I stopped and wiped my eyes angrily. "Crying...I am so weak..."

I felt an arm on my shoulder, and I turned to see Blake. Well, a blurry Blake that is.

Blake just took a deep breath before asking, "How long can you be invisible?"

I was taken aback by the sudden change in conversation. "Uh...pretty long. Half that time if someone else is with me."

Blake just nodded and touched my arm. "Could you...do it? Your semblance on us?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah...uh just wait a second..." I focused on her and I and the space it would look like if we weren't there and I looked at Blake again. "Uh, we are invisible now. We can't be heard if we use quiet voices, but try not to move much."

Blake nodded and looked around in awe. "So...nobody can see me? But I can see you though, so how does that work?"

I smiled. "Well, everything I touch in this phase becomes invisible and like me. If it's a person, your Aura attaches to mine so that's why we can see each other. Pretty cool..."

Blake nodded and undid her bow. I saw two cat ears perk up and wiggle around. I unconsciously reached up to touch one.

Blake jerked, but luckily didn't break contact. "Uh...could you not touch my ears?"

I shook myself out of my stupor and apologized. "Gosh...I'm so sorry! It's just that...they are beautiful..."

It was Blake's turn to be taken aback. "Thanks...not many people think that. The world is full of people who hate Faunus and Faunus who hate people. But 'people' refers to us all. I wish everyone could work together and live in peace."

I smiled so widely my cheeks hurt. "Blake Belladonna...you really don't think your ears are beautiful do you? They have been the cause of so much pain...so much hurt...the sign of everything you hate. It's no wonder you hide them. I hide mine because it's easier to go around without people beating me up, calling me names and crap. I can move around faster. Plus...I can't stand to be called a member of the...White...thing."

I couldn't bring myself to say their name...the White Fang is going down. And I am going to be the one to topple it.

I realized that I can't have any friends...I can't talk to Blake! What the heck was I thinking?!

I quickly let go of Blake and took a step back. She looked right where I was standing but obviously didn't see me.

"Wolf? Wolf, what's wrong?"

I sighed. I can't have friends here at Beacon. I had been trained to fight for the White Fang and when I finally escaped, I changed my name to Wolf and enrolled into Beacon to get better so I could kill Roman, Cinder, and everyone else who worked at that dam-

I jerked to the left to avoid Blake as she went back inside. Thank Dust I have a silent ability too...

* * *

When I figured no one else would be watching me, I stopped my semblance and panted. It's kind of hard to keep that thing going for a while, and going with Blake was pretty tiring.

"Hey, you didn't see Blake walk by here did you?"

I whipped around and looked at Yang, who had walked onto the balcony.

"Um...nope. Not a Blake to be seen here!" I said, hoping she would not notice how fragile I seemed to be at the moment.

"You know...I have plenty more Lien...and _tons_ of pranks to dish out. What do you think about being my prankster buddy?" Yang said, smiling.

I laughed. "As long as you keep it coming, I'll go with you. Ha...you're my Yangster buddy!"

Yang's jaw dropped, but it quickly jumped up and she smiled so wide I feared for her face. She came at me and I was too slow to avoid her Bone-Crushing-Death-Hug. "YOU ARE PUNNY TOO! I knew I would find _somebody_ in this dang school with the right sense of humor!"

I tapped her arm and tried to tell her that I like living and am allergic to dying but it came out as a small mumble.

Luckily, Yang got the picture and she let go.

I gasped in air and smiled. "Well...I have to go now, see ya later Yangster!"

Yang laughed, and I quite liked the sound of it. I mean, I came here with revenge and assassination and depression but the least I could do was make other people happy.

We parted ways and I bumped into Lorry coming from the workshop.

She was covered in grease and her hair looked singed a bit, but she was smiling.

"Hey, Wolf! I just figured out the right dimensions on that fire-trap I was building! I mean, sure it's kind of...destroyed right now but the important part is I figured it out!"

Her smile was contagious, and I found myself smiling with her.

"That's cool! Maybe you could use them in a fight? We could trap Ursa with that! It wouldn't stand a chance, not against your equipment." I said. I figured that if she could carry these 'traps' then we could deal with many Grimm without having to get tired or dirty or worse; wounded.

Lorry smiled again and nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yes, I had already planned on using them like that. Do you really think my stuff is that good?" She looked at me with such...perpelxtion that I felt a pang in my heart.

"Of course! I mean, did you _**see**_ those beds?! I cannot imagine a better teammate in the whole school."

I left her to gape at me and went to see if I could grab my stuff and still make it to class on time.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So...*waves white flag* I come in peace?...hehe.**

**SO SORRY! My computer crashed with a chapter I was writing and I just couldn't get it to be the same and how I wanted it. Hopefully you all like this chapter! Here we go! :**

* * *

Turns out I did get to class on time. It was classes with professor Port. Again. Seriously, that guy got on my nerves.

He was just so annoying. Couldn't he teach a class without bragging?

Port just started when Lorry slid onto the bench next to me.

She glanced sideways at me and smiled.

I was seriously beginning to like that smile.

I smiled back and focused back on Port as he told about that time he fought and Ursai bare-handed.

* * *

_**POV of Lorry**_

Wolf smiled back at me and turned to pay attention to Port.

I don't know why, but I was starting to like her smile. She seemed so sad sometimes. So distant and...depressed. I was glad I could make her feel better.

When I first saw her in the forest, I thought she was a guy. A very nice looking guy at that...

Imagine my surprise to find that it's a girl. I still found it hard to look at her eyes...

I shook off those awkward thoughts and focused on trying to suppress a groan at professor Port.

* * *

_**POV of Wolf**_

Finally class was over! Our whole team left the class together, and we set all our books in our dorms. We got dressed into our combat gear for the combat lesson later.

Flyder dressed in his usual battle gear; a cloak with a tall collar and a suit.

"Does that thing even protect you at all?" I asked.

Flyder rubbed a hand over his suit and grinned. "Yup! Made from near-indestructible material fused with dust to give it armor capability."

I nodded in appreciation. I myself had a light armor overcoat that was armor-infused.

Thank Dust for Dust! I smiled.

I got the idea for my armor from a game I saw once. Something about Creeds and stuff. Underneath the overcoat I had a jacket with a hood. The hood covered my face well, but mostly my ears I was worried about. I had a back-sheath for my broadsword that changed into a sniper rifle, and it had a brown leather strap that went across my front. By my left shoulder was a sheath for one of my daggers. Nothing like sword fighting and throwing knives at the same time. Further down on the same strap was two pouches for my sniper rounds.

My pants were dark blue combat pants. I had combat boots too, but those I modified to be near-silent when I walked.

I slipped on my fingerless gloves and pulled up my hood.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

Otto turned and smiled. His war axe was on his back and he was wearing a tang-top that showed his _ungodly_ muscles and heavy armor greaves. Both were black. He didn't have a helmet, but he put on a doo-rag. Across his chest was several rounds for his chain-gun. He even carried some pouches on his belt with even more rounds. I knew his axe already had ammo in it so he was ready for an Apocalypse.

I was slightly concerned about Lorry. She didn't have any type of armor other than weird bracers that I think served more to hold tools that anything else. She had many random pouches too, and her two daggers, Tinker and Toy were resting on her hips.

Let's just hope that Lorry didn't get into trouble in a real fight.

"All set, Wolf. Let's get going before we are late; you know how Glynda is..." Flyder said.

I nodded and led the way. "Let's boogey then."

* * *

We got there just as Glynda started speaking. So naturally one of us was picked to fight.

Glynda glared. "Since you four decided to be late, why doesn't Miss Williams join someone from the crowd?

I raised my hand, hoping to intercede for Lorry, but apparently Glynda took that as a challenge and set us both up to fight. Some staff people came and helped inhibit our weapons with protective Aura shields. That way no one would die. I (personally) was glad of it, but I couldn't be sure about some people. They thought drawing blood was what a fight was about. How wrong are they...

"You two know the rules so I will only stress that as soon as your aura goes into the red; you are done and your opponent wins."

Lorry scurried over to her side of the room and took out her daggers.

Since I was in close combat, I drew my sword and waited for Lorry to make the first move.

She smiled shyly, almost like she knew a secret I didn't, and turned invisible.

I smirked._ "Two can play this game..."_ I thought.

I activated my invisibility and ducked to the right as I felt something move right where I was standing. It was a Taser dart, obviously dust-infused because of the shocking result on the far wall.

Laughing to myself at the joke I made, I flipped my sword around and a metal clang rang in my ears. Thank Dust she blocked that...

I moved my sword to the right and punched where I figured she was.

My fist collected with something soft and fleshy, but still my hand hurt a bit from it.

I heard swishing through the air, and took a step back. My clothes would have been ripped by her blade, but they were made to withstand during battle.

I felt my semblance running low, and swung my sword around in a circle.

Lorry flew to the right of me and landed in a roll. She got back to her feet and I could see her face steady with concentration. I could see her now, so she obviously tired out her semblance use for a while.

I ran at her, but something tripped me. I fell to the ground and my feet became paralyzed.

I checked my left wrist, where I kept my scroll and sure enough, my aura was down in the yellow.

Lorry's was in the yellow too, but with more than me.

I figured I'd change that.

I drew my dagger and sliced through my bonds. I then quickly threw the dagger at Lorry's side.

She blocked that one, but wasn't prepared for my next throw.

She winced as it collected with her abdomen, and she threw one of her own daggers as well.

I tried to phase myself out of the way, but I was too tired and the dagger caught my right shoulder.

My invisibility clicked off, right as the ending bell sounded.

I glanced at my aura and saw that it was red...and so was Lorry's.

We looked at each other and smiled.

The crowd was silent, and Glynda spoke up.

"Well, that was interesting. We appear to have a near-tie. Miss Williams was put in the red seconds before Miss Wolf, so that makes Wolf the winner. Congratulations! Remember this fight the next time and make sure to use this to become better Huntresses. Next up, anyone?"

Lorry and I walked off the stage and smiled again at each other. We decided to sit by RWBY, as our team was already there.

Otto clapped me on the back and nearly broke it. "Good job, Leader! You won! Good job Lorry, you almost won!" I finished popping my back in place again and smiled.

"Thanks, Otto. Now scoot over so Lorry can sit down."

Otto gratefully scooted over and sat back down, causing the bench underneath him to creak very loudly.

I stopped in the middle of sitting down and noticed many people giving us odd looks.

I sighed and just decided to ignore them. Lorry did the same, and she sat down next to me.

Flyder was on my right, and he was sitting by Pyrrha, who was sitting by most of RWBY.

Ruby was looking at me with curiosity, and Yang was giving me a thumbs up. Weiss was ignoring me, but that I didn't mind.

"Hey Wolf, who do you think will win?" Flyder asked.

I turned to him; confused.

He pointed towards the stage and I saw that Cardin Winchester was up against Jaune Arc.

I sighed with half pity. "I think Cardin will win, but I am rooting for Jaune. At least he has a conscience..."

Pyrrha gave me an odd look, and she smiled. "I'm sure Jaune will appreciate the support."

I nodded. "Yeah, that guy could become really good, but he needs some training..."

Pyrrha looked back at the battle and became quiet as she was obviously lost in thought.

I nudged Flyder. "Are you sitting by her on purpose, or are you just trying to sit as close to Weiss as possible before she glares at you?"

He looked at me with mock confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The buzzer rang and I noticed that indeed Jaune had lost. Sad, but that guy was as handy with a sword as I was at cooking. Which is to say; horrible.

No seriously, don't ever let me near a kitchen. The last two still standing smell permanently smoky...

Glynda was talking about the tournament, which was coming up. I didn't want to participate, but it sounded cool to go and watch.

* * *

_**POV of Lorry**_

Wolf stood up and left the auditorium silently.

Classes were over for today, so hopefully Wolf would want to help me formulate some weapon blue-prints.

I was about to follow her when I heard Flyder laugh out loud.

It sounded different from his normal laugh, so I turned and was faced with Flyder surrounded by the bully team, Team CRDL.

They were pulling their ears to make fun of him. I was about to go and make it look like I needed Flyder to help him out, but I heard someone (who sounded like Wolf) say,

"Hey!"

Everyone in the near vicinity turned and sure enough, it _was_ Wolf.

Cardin turned back to Flyder and smirked. "Well looky here; you have a knight in a shining hoodie coming the rescue. I'm so scared!"

He feigned fear and laughed cruelly.

Wolf glared at him, and I could feel her anger from where I was.

She disappeared as she started walking towards Cardin, and Flyder smirked at him. "You might want to go if you savor your lineage..."

Cardin growled and drew a fist back. "I'll show you lineage!"

He threw a punch, but his arm was knocked sideways. He glared at Flyder and tried to kick him.

His other leg was pulled out from him, and he toppled to the ground.

He scrambled up, but Flyder and Wolf were both gone.

He looked around in rage, but they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

_**POV of Flyder**_

Wolf held my arm and led me out of the room an d down the hall.

"Gee, thanks Wolf! I could have gotten him, but thanks anyways. Now I still have a trick card to play when you can't protect me..."

I grinned as Wolf let go.

She faced me and smirked.

"You could have dealt with a guy who could snap you in half just _thinking_ about it? Good luck, man!"

I grinned again. "Yeah, but the problem is he couldn't think of it...bat Faunus, remember? Think Dracula and vampires, because that is where I get most of my inspiration!"

I tried to look dramatic, but I apparently failed.

Wolf snorted. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good thing Fly. Vampires are bad and they drink people's blood."

I nodded. "Yeah, but I only do that when I lose control!"

Wolf paled a bit and she took a step back. "And how often is that...?"

I shook my head and walked down the hall. "When I get angry and smell blood. But I still know who is good and bad, so don't worry!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

_**POV of Otto**_

I walked around the school; thinking about my team. They are nice to me, and treat me well. I should do the same for them.

_Maybe if I get them presents they will know how much I like them._

I smiled and headed into town to buy some things for my team. I like them so I can do this.

* * *

**A/N: So here it is! Longer chapter to make up for my lazy writing skills. Sorry again, by the way!**

**We got to see a PoV of Otto! Yay! :D I liked making him. I just want to give him a hug every time I write about him.**

**Also! I need Otto's weapon name. I have two; ****Grimmcleaver**** and ****Corpsemaker****. He has a double-bladed axe that the handle shortens and the bladed part spin around to make a chain-gun thingy.**

**And I also need Wolf's weapon name. As said, she has a broadsword (basically a long-sword ish type weapon) that changes into a sniper rifle and I have two names: ****Shadowsteel**** and ****Whisperwind****. **

**Tell me what you think they should be named in the comments or reviews or PM me. ****I have a poll on my profile, near the top**** where you can do that too, but only for one I think. I don't know about both Otto and Wolf. So if you guys do that you can have a say in my characters weapons!**

**Please think about it and help contribute! If not, that's fine. If you do...YAY!**

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So yay! This is a longer chapter! *party time* 2, 100-ish words!**

**Again, SO sorry for taking forever to update! I had to get all the characters backgrounds and finalization done but now it is after many writing calluses later…**

**Hopefully you enjoy this one! Here we go; hold onto your socks!**

* * *

_**POV of Lorry**_

I looked down the West wing hall and saw Wolf leaning against the wall; obviously deep in thought.

Again I noticed her deep green eyes. I am still trying to figure out what color green her eyes are…

"Hey Wolf!"

Wolf looked up with an expression of brief…was that guilt?

I shook that off as she smiled and said, "Yeah?"

I fished around in one of my many pouches and pulled out a blue-print; holding it high for effect. "I was just thinking that we could work on those weaponized traps together before we have lunch? What do you think?"

Wolf looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Lorence. I have some…things to do before we can. I'll meet up with you guys at lunch."

She turned around briskly and walked off. Her steps seemed almost…robotic in nature; like she was forcing herself to walk away.

I watched her go and sighed.

"Why the sigh?"

I jumped. "Gah! Yang, stop scaring me like that!"

I faced a non-apologetic Yang who looked at Wolf's retreating figure. "Ouch. What's up with her?"

I shrugged. "I don't know; hence the sigh."

Yang just looked at me. "'Hence'? Jeez. Nobody talks like that; especially a mechanic. What gives?"

"My mother was a language teacher. My father; he's a mechanic." I figured that was explanation enough.

I suddenly felt bad, talking about my mother like she was hard to heal with.

She _defiantly_ didn't like me being a mechanic. She thought I should use my brain for something a little less dangerous. Who could blame her?

Yang picked up on my sudden change in mood and decided to join her team in the dorms before going to lunch.

Yeah, no one wants to deal with someone who is thinking about their dead mother…

At that thought, I suddenly decided to forget myself in working; just like I always do when thoughts of Mother become too horrible.

* * *

_**POV of Wolf.**_

I felt terrible walking away from Lorry, but I just couldn't try to act friendly anymore. I was here at Beacon for one thing and one thing only;

To kill Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall.

I just couldn't get caught up in all this… friendly stuff. As soon as I was good enough to kill them, I was out of Beacon and heading their way.

They killed my family, so I would kill them. As far as I was concerned they had already forfeited their lives a long time ago by killing innocent men, women and children.

With those happy thoughts on my mind I pushed open the doors and headed outside.

One of my 'sources' had found out about White Fang heading towards another Dust shop in Vale, by the docks.

I figured I'd wait for them to come in and 'interrogate' one for answers on Roman's whereabouts.

As for the rest…I _suppose_ I could use knock out rounds and deliver them into the hands of the police.

I hopped on my AirBoard* and headed for the town.

* * *

_**POV of Flyder**_

Once I was down the hall from Wolf I laughed.

What's so funny is she inadvertently said a joke about 'thinking' and stuff.

See, being a special type of bat Faunus gives me some perks. One of them being I can hypnotize someone.

I can tell them to punch their face and they will. I could have told Cardin to pull his pants down and dance like a ballerina if I wanted to.

Coupled with my dangerous semblance; _mind control_ I could make people do whatever I wanted.

But the reason my semblance is dangerous, is that with such a manipulative and invasive semblance the world likes to compensate and give the bearer a curse along with it.

Used with too low of an Aura could do some crazy things to the brain. Like memory loss or a reduction to babbling for the rest of your life.

Yeah. Plus, I always found it a bit…unethical to basically read someone's mind to control it and stuff.

That's coming from a guy whose family thought it fun to drink Grimm-blood.

That stuff, once in the system, would make the victim lose their mind and become basically a Zombie-Grimm. Yeah. Didn't think you would like it.

But again with the vampire bat Faunus abilities…we are immune to most poisons and diseases. Pretty dang cool if I do say so myself.

Unfortunately, not many people know of a lot of bat Faunus. And if they do, then they most defiantly don't know of _vampire_ bat Faunus.

My family is an old and legendary family with roots in almost every dealing ever.

Of course, not many people know of them. They like to keep it that way.

My father and his father before him and their fathers and so on- you get it. Anyway, they all became Hunters and killed many Grimm; drinking their blood to give them a sort of 'high' on it.

I found the stuff revolting and so disgusting. So does mom. She says father gets a bit too much and loses control.

Much like I can.

"Flyder!"

I shook myself out of that crazy long stupor and looked at Lorry coming down the hall.

"Have you seen Wolf? It's been almost two hours and lunch is in a couple of minutes."

Lorry's eyes were a mixture of …no.

Okay, let me describe them like this; they have blue on the outside, followed by brown in the middle and green next to the pupil.

All together that they seem almost a mixture of brown/green/blue eyes. Depending on the emotion, they become more one color or the other.

Anyway, back to her freaking out about Wolf leaving.

"She could be DEAD!"

Well that escalated quickly.

"Nah, Wolf? She's probably shopping at some weapons store or something. Or she decided to stop by the beach and lost track of time?"

Lorry was starting to calm down some.

"Look, why don't you just send her a message and tell her to get back before she misses lunch? I'm sure she'll be booking it back here. I hear that they are serving cookies! At a school! Who would have thought, am I right?"

I hooked an arm around her shoulder and led her to the cafeteria, hopefully distracting her with random bunny trails.

Lorry just opened her scroll and sent a quick text; _Wolf? It's almost lunchtime. Where are you?"_

I sighed. "She'll be fine; don't worry about it."

* * *

The same could not be said for a member of the White Fang.

_**POV of Wolf**_

"Now, you WILL tell me where Roman's base of operations is or so help me…"

I put one of my daggers to his throat.

He got the message and finally let loose a helpful amount of information.

"They said they would be hitting the shipyard of dust crates coming in about a couple of days from now! Roman was going to be coming along to help if thing got nasty! Please don't kill me; I have children!"

I nodded. "Very well. I don't resort to killing anyway. I would have just knocked you out and sent you to the police. I bet they would LOVE to get their hands on a fine robbing Faunus like yourself…"

The White Fang member just tensed up, not saying anything once the word 'police' was spoken.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the whereabouts of a certain villain named 'Cinder' would you?"

If he was tense before he was almost rigid now.

"C-cinder? As in Cinder Fall?"

"No; the ice cream lady Neo. OF COURSE CINDER FALL!"

"Well, well…speak of the devil…"

The White Fang member and I turned towards the voice.

I felt my body begin to shake.

God dang it! I thought these panic attacks were over…

I cut loose the bonds holding the member, and he quickly scurried up only to get a chest-full of fire.

"Agh!" He fell to the ground and futilely grabbed at his smoking and charred chest.

"You should think twice before revealing secrets…" Cinder venomously said.

I held his hand as he died. He said something about his family. I think it was 'Tell them I love them…'

I turned towards Cinder; all traces of fear gone.

I was ANGRY and Dust be damned if I was going to let that man die and not get avenged.

"Gaaah!" I ran at her and swiped a dagger at her torso.

She did a back flip and swirled a ton of Fire-Dust infused metal shards. I turned invisible and phased out of the way.

The shards went right through my phased body.

I smirked. I then dove and unsheathed my sword, Shadowsteel.

I swung and she blocked. She attacked and I made it out of the way. I stabbed and she just dove out of the way and into an attacking stance.

"You are persistent. Too bad you destroyed the Manipulation-Dust cartons…you would be a good ally."

I growled and rushed her.

I should have realized she was playing on my anger and emotions…but I figured it out too late.

She laughed as her fire glyphs caught me and slammed me against the far wall.

I groaned and felt my Aura go into the yellow.

I fought; time to flight.

I scrambled up and made it look like I was going to attack her again.

I changed routes at the last moment and dove out the window and landed on the ground.

I felt my ankle absorb most of the impact and knew it was sprained the moment I tried to run.

I tripped and fell right at a familiar pair of black combat boots.

Thank Dust…

"Wolf? You seem to be in pain…can I help?"

The windowsill that I had jumped out of (I had taken all the glass with me onto the ground) exploded in a burst of wood shards.

Otto frowned. "I think it's time that person learned not to hurt my leader!" He started to draw his weapon, but I stopped him.

"Otto, you can't! Just get me back to the school; I'll be fine, just get me out of here!"

Otto frowned again, but he scooped me up and ran all the way to one of the schools ferry-head. Okay, a bullhead that transported students to and from Beacon.

Otto set me down, and he sat heavily next to me. He stroked my head, and probably he's the only person to do that and still have his fingers.

"I am sorry you are hurt…but your Aura is back into the yellow; so that's good. It dipped down in the red right before you jumped out the window. I was worried."

My scroll chimed, and I checked it.

**Sent text message from Lorry…**

"_Wolf? It's almost lunchtime. Where are you?"_

"Apparently Lorry is too…"

In truth, I was touched that she would send me a message asking where I was.

Otto reached into a bag from the local grocery store and grabbed a bag of Sour-Grimm** and held it out like a kid. "I was going to wait until later, but now feels right. I thought you would like these..."

I snatched the bag from his hands, all thoughts momentarily gone from my mind.

"NO WAY! I LOVE these!" I hugged Otto and hugged the bag.

Otto's laughter was enough to make me feel better.

I opened my scroll again and texted Lorry back.

-_Otto and I are on our way right now. We got sidetracked; sorry!"_

Hopefully that would make her feel better until we got there.

…

**A/N: So there is a new chapter! I will have a second one out tomorrow so yay me! :D lol.**

**What do you think of Cinder? And a bit more into Wolf's background? Tell me what you all think about it!**

**Also, writing to Two Steps From Hell, Eldorado is preeety awesome. Go look them up on YouTube. They are an amazing instrumental band **_**perfect**_** for writing.**

**And thanks to Ezra Soulthief for helping me with the names of the weapons.**

**Otto's is still undecided so…PM me, put it into your review and I will take a look at it.**

* **A/N: (a type of Longboard)**

**** Basically Sour Patch kids…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warning, starred out swear word ahead!**

**Wolf's back-story ahead!**

**Cardin- wait. I won't spoil it for you. Read on, my lovelies! Read on. :D**

* * *

_**POV of Lorry**_

**Sent text message from Wolf**

"_Otto and I are on our way right now. We got sidetracked; sorry!"_

I grinned. Flyder noticed.

He smirked and took another bite of his salad.

I frowned, looking at the piece of lettuce sticking to his right fang and noting how ironic that was.

"Something on my face?" Flyder asked, wiping his mouth self-consciously.

I chuckled and shook my head, too unstable to tell him why.

Yang, sitting next to him, laughed out loud and said, "Nope, nothings on your _face_…BUT you could say something's on your _fang_!"

She grinned; turning towards her table and a conversation going on there.

Flyder just turned as red as that girl Ruby's cloak and released the piece of lettuce from its impalement.

"You know, it's not that funny to see a bat Faunus to eat salad. We have the same taste as other humans…" He frowned slightly, and I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry Flyder, I meant no disrespect or racism. I just thought it funny, and my miscalculation will make me more aware of your feelings in the future."

He nodded slowly. "Okaay…I'll take that as an apology since I heard 'sorry' and that's good enough for me."

I smiled, but wondered where in the heck Wolf and Otto were.

Flyder obviously knew what I was thinking, and he said while pointing towards the door, "See, I told you she was…alright…?"

His grin faded some, and he had a very confused and concerned look on his face.

Wolf had entered the cafeteria.

But what was wrong was her whole clothes covered in burn marks, and her right cheek was obviously just healing from a nasty cut.

Her clothes looked dirty and she herself looked like she had taken a bath in ashes.

I vaguely heard the scary pink girl at my table say something loudly about breaking legs…

I then heard a girl behind me (obviously a Faunus by the ears and the pulling said ears were getting) shouting in pain.

I was still staring at Wolf, and her state. Wolf glared, and she stomped over to Cardin.

Cardin was the bully who had been pulling on the rabbit Faunus's ear, and judging by the look she was giving him…

He would be in serious trouble in…three…two…one.

"Mind telling me what the f*** is going on here?" Wolf asked.

She had walked right up to Cardin, and he stopped pulling on the girls ear; turning to look at Wolf.

I couldn't exactly condone swearing, but Wolf looked like crap and obviously her patience had worn out out already.

"Holy crap…will she break his legs?"

"Nora!"

"Sorry, Ren…"

Cardin tried to stand up, but Wolf clamped a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place.

"Don't. Get up. I think your 'fun' has ended. It's time for some of my own…"

Cardin jerked at that, but Wolf just punched him in the face.

Cardin's Aura had protected him from most of the force, but he still would have a minor black eye judging on the power of the blow.

Cardin's team scrambled up to help him, and Cardin finally shook free of Wolf's grasp.

"No; now you get to see what we call FUN!" He slammed a fist into her stomach, but she just smiled.

"You call that 'fun'? That was a poke!"

Cardin roared and kicked her across the room.

Wolf landed and immediately picked herself up. "I think you need some more training! Was your leg wrapped up in a pillow?"

She got into a ready stance, but it wasn't needed:

Professor Goodwitch had entered the dining hall and looked VERY cross.

"Miss Wolf, would you mind telling me why you have assaulted this young man?"

Wolf looked ready to blow. "Oh, for no good reason I would _attack_ someone?! What is your brain for? He was making fun and _hurting_ someone! What am **I** for if I can't stop that?"

Goodwitch just glared and motioned towards the hallway. "Wolf, report to Professor Ozpin's office immediately!"

Cardin jeered at her retreating figure, but Professor Goodwitch turned towards him and if she was glaring at Wolf she was positively killing him with her eyes.

"And you! Don't think you get away from repeatedly harassing a student and bullying! Cardin Smith Winchester, you will be coming with me to my office where your 'reprimand papers' are."

Cardin lost some of his ego then, and if you looked closely you could see him gulp.

He quickly shoved that off with a smirk, and he walked down the hall

Goodwitch looked out over the crowd and stated: "If ANY of you are caught bullying or anything unethical…you WILL get either sent home or get so much Reprimand Papers that you will be cleaning the whole school until your children come here!"

That sent everybody into a scared silence, and Professor Goodwitch stalked after Cardin.

Wolf was long gone; probably getting a long, boring speech about word tactics and swearing in school from Ozpin…

* * *

_**POV of Wolf**_

"Miss Wolf…why are you so beat up?" Ozpin asked. He was sitting at his desk, and he was looking pointedly at me.

"Uh…cause Cardin started attacking me?"

Ozpin chuckled. "You know as well as I that is not the case. I am asking why you have decided to rob a dust shop."

I looked up in shock. "What?! I would _never_ do anything like that! I wasn't there to rob the shop!"

Ozpin nodded. "I know that already. Now that you have confirmed why you _weren't_ there, how about telling me why you _were_?"

I cringed. "How much do you know?"

Ozpin got a weird look to his eyes, and he simply sat back and asked "Know what?"

Okay. So he was watching me as I left. I had disabled the security cameras in the building so he wouldn't know about Cinder or what I was really there for.

"I was there because someone told me about a White Fang attack that was going to be there. Now before you ask why I didn't call the police; I thought if the police were around it then the White Fang wouldn't hit there and I wouldn't be able to stop them."

Ozpin frowned in thought. "You said 'stop them', but only one was stopped. He was killed. Rather brutally too, so unless there is something else…"

"There is! I wasn't expecting one of their higher-ups to come along too. She killed him because I was asking him questions: which he answered."

Ozpin pressed a button on his desk and the air above the top of it showed many screens.

He turned one towards me. It showed a picture of Cinder entering the building. "I assume this is the woman you are talking about?"

"Yes! Her name is Cinder Fall and she is BAD news. I'm afraid I wasn't good enough to beat her…"

Ozpin pressed another button, and all the screens disappeared.

He folded his hands and rested them on the desk.

He looked at me, and for once I felt like I was actually seen.

"I don't suppose you know our methods of operation before admitting anyone into Beacon, do you?"

I shook my head, not sure where he was going in the sudden change in conversation.

"Before a student is allowed to even get on the Bullheads their background is looked at. I can tell you that every single one of our students have some kind of background to look at.

You…you had nothing. Not one single thing popped up on you, Wolf. But then I thought, "What if Wolf is not Wolf…what if she is someone else?""

I visibly started in my chair. Ozpin noticed.

"Ah, you get where I'm going with this. I have my own sources of information 'Wolf'. I know you used to live with your whole family and every other one of your relatives in a forest. I know that the White Fang killed everyone but one. I know that that one they 'saved' they turned into their own weapon. I also know that that one went by the alias, ShadowFang."

By now I felt like he was dragging my past and plopping it onto the desk in front of me…and I didn't like what I saw.

"ShadowFang no longer applies to me. I am myself again…" I said.

Ozpin smiled. "So you are. But your name is not. Don't you think it's time you went by your own name, Jaden?"

I jerked up and slammed a hand down on the desk.

How the hell he got my name is beyond me, but I didn't care anymore. He knew _everything_.

It's about time he knew something else no 'source' could tell him.

Okay Mr. Hot-shot. You win. You know most of it all…but you're forgetting one _minor_ detail…

"Do you know WHY the White Fang would kill their own race? Wipe them all out and save only _one_? Make sure that one was on their side? And that that one is me?"

It was Ozpin's turn to look intrigued. "Why?"

I laughed darkly. "I'll tell you why. It's because of my last name; Conri."

Ozpin frowned thoughtfully. "Conri…? Does that have some importance in the Faunus world that I am missing?"

I nodded. "Conri…wolf king. All of the wolf Faunus's with that name as their last name are virtually kings, queens, princes and princesses. That was the reason the White Fang came and attacked.

Cinder and Roman knew with the only living heir to the Faunus throne on their side; they could get the White Fang to do whatever they wanted. Get them to join in a war with the humans."

Ozpin shook his head. "But in order to have them under their control, wouldn't they have to already have an heir before attacking your village?"

I nodded. "Good question. See, Roman and Cinder fed the White Fang with false Intel of a supposed 'Faunus concentration camp' of sorts.

Obviously, they came without question to save their brethren. Roman and Cinder had already made it look like a fight broke out between the Faunus and the guards; with no survivors but me.

When the White Fang arrived, they were met with a burning village with a hastily set 'fence' and stuff to make it look like their (Cinders) story was real.

Then the White Fang 'found' me underneath some burning house beams.

My family died in that house. I was seven when they took me.…"

I paused and tried to keep myself from losing it.

Ozpin pulled out a cup of tea from his cupboard and offered the steaming cup to me.

I took it and continued after taking a sip.

"I had some serious burns and was put in their own hospital for a couple weeks. After I was done healing, they started 'teaching' me.

I went to Cinders own little private school, along with some others.

VERY long story short, we were all brainwashed.

The others took to it quite well, but I was not 'learning' correctly.

So Cinder had Roman steal some Manipulation Dust from one of the Schnee trains. He continued stealing until there was no more left.

As you can imagine, that was a lot.

They used it on me, but one day I must have forgot to take it because I was suddenly in the middle of a warehouse and taking orders from the head leader of the White Fang.

I was called 'ShadowFang', and had high status in the group.

I used my semblance and disappeared, learning enough to know where the stash of Manip-Dust was kept.

I set bombs all around the stash and blew the whole dang things up.

I was standing too close, and was injured."

I pulled my sleeves back and showed Ozpin all sorts of cuts from the shrapnel.

"I escaped and ended up living in the streets as a normal wolf Faunus named 'Wolf'. I was thirteen at the time."

I felt completely exhausted after telling him the whole thing.

It was weird…I had never told anyone about my past. Now that I had…it felt like a thousand-pound bag was lifted from my shoulders.

I felt like I could breathe again!

I smiled despite myself, and Ozpin returned my smile.

"Jade- is it all right if I call you Jade?"

I nodded, feeling so childlike. "Call me Jade or Jaden or just 'Conri' if you must. You teachers love calling us students by our last names…"

Ozpin nodded. "Then…Miss Jaden Conri…I hereby declare you dismissed. You are free to go."

I smiled and stood up, stretching my legs.

I set the tea mug down on the desk and sighed with happiness.

"Thanks so much for this Professor Ozpin. I think I needed to get this off my chest."

Ozpin smiled. "It's my pleasure. I am here for whenever you need to talk about something."

I headed towards the door, but I thought of something.

"Uh…could you please call me Wolf in front of everybody else? I don't think I want them to know…"

Ozpin nodded seriously. "I will refrain from using your name when you are with somebody else, but you must be sure to tell your teammates. They deserve to know your name. Flyder and Lorry already know Wolf is a fake name…"

I left his office and tried (and failed) to come up with some circumstances that would be right to tell them who I was…

* * *

**A/N: WOOHOO! Finally you all know a LOT more about Wolf's past. IMPORTANT! ****(She will be called Jade from now on!)**

**Note: When in someone else's pov she will be called Wolf like normal. (They obviously weren't there when Jade was talking about her past, so they don't know…yet.)**

**As ever, please Comment and Review! If you want to, you can PM me too! I would love to hear what you guys think of my writing. I would like to hear constructive criticism and helpful tips to make my writing better for you, my AMAZING readers!**

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So…I apologize YET AGAIN for not updating. Seriously, I am SO sorry!**

**I had a headache and then I was basically gone for three days working and now finally I can breathe and actually put some thought into this story. I won't keep you all by making you read this long A/N, and again; I apologize profusely!**

* * *

_**Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin watched Jade go and frowned in thought.

He had many things he was concerned about.

Jade had mentioned someone dying and not even flinched: she had someone keeping an eye on the White Fang for the reason he was most upset about.

She had said, "I'm afraid I wasn't good enough to beat her."

Which obviously meant (linked with her spying on the White Fang) that she had a grudge to get out of her system…

Which also could mean she was here to get better at fighting so she could get her revenge on the people who had killed her family?

A lose/lose to Ozpin.

Revenge never solves anything. It is akin to putting a faulty plug in a leaking boat.

You sink eventually.

Ozpin pressed a button on his scroll and he sighed.

It was never good to go prying into a student's life, but in this instance it was necessary.

"This is Clocktower. I need some information on a 'Shadowfang'…"

* * *

_**Cafeteria hall, POV of Lorry**_

I heard more than saw Wolf come back into the cafeteria.

One moment Flyder and I were wondering what had happened to Wolf, trying to talk over the loud talking and the next total silence.

I looked up and saw Wolf cautiously making her way over to our table. She had a sheepish grin on her face, and I was glad she wasn't expelled or something crazy.

"Hey Wolf, we thought you were a goner!" Yang said. She patted the seat next to her and Wolf slid in, a smile big in her face.

"Thanks guys. Ozpin just wanted to talk. I actually think he's pretty cool."

She dug into her food, smiling and laughing at Yang's jokes and puns.

I was staring at her still ashy clothes and the cut on her cheek.

Wolf was looking down at her plate, but she must have caught me staring.

She looked up at me, and her green eyes seemed more vibrant and alive than before.

Wolf turned back towards Yang, laughing at some joke that Weiss was obviously not liking.

Wolf smiled, and the green in her eyes seemed to be a lighter shade of green.

I finally realized what color they reminded me of.

"Jade!"

Wolf nearly knocked her head off as she turned towards me with a look of utter shock on her face.

"What?!"

I was suddenly the focus of our whole team and two others, with a very serious looking Wolf staring at me.

"Uh…I just now realized what color your eyes are. I thought the-they were a sea-green, but they are a jade color." I stuttered out.

Wolf relaxed and took a deep breath. "Oh; I was wondering what you meant by that…sorry for freaking out."

She avoided my eyes and focused on eating her food.

Our table slowly returned towards normal conversation.

I sighed. _"What the heck was that about?"_

Wolf was acting weird. One moment she was happy and smiling and the next; staring at me with almost fear in her eyes.

I stood and returned my tray.

I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see Otto with a childlike grin on his face and a hand in a bag he was carrying.

"I got you something, Lorry. You have been so nice to me; I thought I would give you this as a sort of thank-you gift."

He held out his giant hand and opened his fingers.

In the middle of his palm was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Otto! Do you know what this is and how much it cost?!"

Otto smiled widely, showing his broken teeth. "I was the one who bought it. Otto obviously know how much it costs."

I smiled so wide I thought my cheeks might split. "This is the best gear-reduction multi-purpose tool kit I have ever seen! I wanted this one, but it cost too much. Otto, how could you do this for me?"

Otto smiled and walked off saying; "Because you are my friend."

As if that was the simple and obvious answer to someone buying a 150Lien tool kit with gear reduction and multi uses. Yeah, no brainer.

_Goodness…I'm becoming sarcastic._

I shook my head and nearly ran towards the mechanics shop.

They had this shop area set up that was perfect for people testing out new equipment upgrades.

There were many explosions here, but luckily the room was dust-infused and reinforced with steel rods and concrete.

Virtually indestructible.

The room had a wall full of so many tools I could build almost anything.

Across the room from the tool-wall were the separate rooms for building.

They had access keys that would only work with your scroll; so nobody could steal or copy what you were working on.

I rushed into mine, number 14, and set down my new baby on the work table.

"Let's see what you can do, shall we?"

I grinned and pulled on the work goggles. Time to get working…

* * *

_**Hallway, POV of Jade (aka, Wolf, remember?)**_

I finished putting my tray back and hurried along towards my dorm room.

"Hey!" I turned and spotted Yang jogging down the hall towards me.

"Whew! You move almost as fast as my sister, and that's saying something."

I grinned. "Ruby is pretty fast. She is young too…almost too young."

Yang rubbed the back of her head. "It's complicated. She went after this dude who robbed a dust shop, and nearly got killed by this dark haired fire-lobbing lady. Glynda saved her, and then Ozpin was like 'hey, join our school.' Pretty cool if I do say so myself…"

I kind of zoned out at 'dark haired fire-lobbing lady'. That could only be Cinder. God knows how many people refer to her with 'dark haired' or 'fire-lobbing' or even 'seductive lady'.

The last one still sent chills down my spine.

I rubbed my head and sighed.

"Hey! Remnant to Wolf!" I shook my thoughts away and focused on a hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry; you caught me thinking." I said apologetically.

"No prob, I knew you were gone when I chanted your name over and over. I think those guys think we're in a cult or something."

Yang pointed towards a group of guys down the hall.

I smiled and waved. "Hi! We are going to disappear because Yang is so awesome the universe can't keep track of her."

I then touched her arm; and activating my semblance I turned us both invisible.

"Whoa! I can see you still, so does that mean that it didn't work?" Yang asked.

I laughed and said, "Nope, still works. Our Auras are linked now. My semblance is linked to your Aura so that you are invisible too. Nobody can see us or hear us if-"

Yang interrupted by shouting "Hey, you can't hear me!" down the hall.

A couple of people looked our direction and Yang turned to me with a look of hurt. "They still can hear me…"

I shook my head. Sometimes Yang could act like such a child…

"No one can hear us IF we stay mostly silent. My semblance only does so much. It keeps in my scent and minor sounds; not voices yelling." I looked at her pointedly.

She was still on 'scent' "Cool! Does that mean that you-"

"YANG XIAO LONG! You better not be the one to have put shaving cream in the shower head!"

Yang shot me a look of slight fear. "Hehe…well, looks like Weiss got hit by a prank. You wouldn't have to have a need for five more Lien, would you?"

I shook my head. "Make it ten."

"I don't think…" Yang was shaking her head when Weiss's yelling and threats were around the corner.

"Yeah, ten Lien is fine."

I led Yang down the hall and away from certain death by Ice Queen.

* * *

_**WOLF Dorm, POV of Flyder**_

"Hey Otto, do you think Lorry is gunna blow herself up one of these days? Now that you got her that weird mechanic thingy, she just stays in there during her free time."

Otto looked up from his book with a concerned look on his face. "Should I have got her something different? I would hate for het to get blown up by something I got her…"

The poor guy looked like he might start crying soon.

"Whoa! Calm down big guy. I think Lorry is going to be fine. I was just joking…trying to have an informative conversation with the wall. I heard it worked for Yang*, so I thought I would try it. So far it hasn't responded…"

I sighed and stared at the wall.

"Easy with the stare, Fly. You might start shooting laser beams out of your eyes and kill the wall."

I smiled at Wolf as she entered the room. "Hey, how was 'staying after class' with Ooblecky?"

Wolf shot me a glare. "That's Doctor Oobleck to you, and it was fine. He just wanted to talk about some stuff. Why I want to go to Beacon and things."

She collapsed onto her bed and looked to her left. "Hey, where's Lorry?"

I shook my head. "She lives in the shop now. Don't. Disturb. 'The Project'." I held my hands out to show how 'important and serious' it was.

"Last time I went in there, she nearly killed me with a wrench. She said it 'was imperative she work on it and I had better not disturb her or she would dismantle every piece of machinery I own.' I decided to let her be and keep my stuff intact."

Wolf tossed her shoulder bag on her bed and walked back to the door. "I'm going to risk it. She needs a break from that place."

She left and shut the door behind her.

Otto looked up from his book again. "You know, I could get the hang of this…"

"Get the hang of what?" I asked, confused.

Otto pointed to his book. "Pretending to read so people don't talk to you. I see why Blake does it now."

He sighed contentedly and went to use the bathroom.

I just decided to try talking to the wall again. Better that than facing 'Otto logic'.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yay! Another chapter is complete! I thought about having a set time to be updating, but my life decides to wreck any plans I have so I will just update when I update. I will try at least one chapter a week, posted on the weekends. Late. Probably. Like I said, no set stones in place for this. And I again apologize for not updating for so long… **

**:D I love you guys. Keep it real, Peace! Jackie out!**

*** I remember reading several stories by an author about some crazy stuff happening to RWBY and one of them was Yang talked to a wall. I thought I would put that in here. I would tell you the name of the story or author, but my brain is fried from school and homework. (bleh) So the thing about Yang and the wall is not my original idea. I used it to reference a story someone else wrote so give him props. :D (now if only I could remember his name... It might be The Draigg, but I'm not sure and frankly am too tired to really be concerned about it.**


	9. A 'smelly' situation

_Lone WOLF_

Chapter 9

* * *

"What do you want?"

I sighed and lowered my fist.

I was standing outside Lorry's work room in the machine shop. "It's Wolf. I thought you might want-"

The door opened and Lorry was standing there with grease all over her face, hands, and clothes. She looked high on mechanical stuff.

"-a break…"

"No thank you. I was _trying_ to build an upgrade for Tinker. A smaller bit to fit into a new explosive pressure plate I built but nooo. It just has to be difficult."

Lorry glared at the table behind her.

I laughed and stepped inside the room, marveling on the different machines and tools lying around. "You built all this?"

Lorry shut the door and nodded. "I am pretty good at machinery; specifically the technical part of stuff."

She leaned against the counter and I spotted some blueprints of what looked like a robot.

I walked over and picked it up. "What's this? It looks like a robot…a girl robot. Wow, this is really detailed…"

"Don't touch that!" Lorry pulled the paper out of my hand and pulled a folder full of other random stuff on it.

"I'm sorry…it's just that I'm not even supposed to have those. Dad let me …I mean! I…uh got those at the library. Yeah."

She knew I knew she was lying but I knew what it felt like to want to keep things to yourself. So I pretended not to hear the first part.

"Cool, what's this?"

I held up a small metal ball that looked like a grenade but it had small holes in them.

Lorry paled. "Don't. Move. I'll get the counter-spray…if that things starts to emit smoke…" She gave me one of the most serious looks I had ever seen in my life.

"Run."

She dove under the counter and I heard shifting metal parts and stuff.

I just moved the small ball a _little bit_ to get a better look at it.

I wished I didn't. And so did Lorry. And the entire mech-room. More like the smelly mech-room…

* * *

_**WOLF dorm, POV of Flyder**_

I looked up at the sound of coughing and the door opened to reveal probably the **worst** smell I had ever smelled.

Wolf and Lorry stumbled into the bathroom and I heard vomiting and more coughing fits.

Lorry yelled out of the still-open door, "Fly! Get two towels and a bottle of Febreeze! ASAP!"

I hurried to get them while Otto opened the door to our dorm and coughed. "What is that smell? Otto doesn't like it…"

Wolf heaved into the toilet again before yelling, "HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IT WAS A FREAKING SMELL-BOMB?!"

"BY WHEN I TOLD YOU NOT TO _MOVE_! BUT NOOO, YOU JUST HAD TO LOOK AT IT!"

More yelling came from the bathroom, but it was interrupted by more heaving sounds.

I winced before handing the two of them a towel and a can of Febreeze.

Lorry took the towel and sprayed Febreeze onto it before pressing it to her face.

Wolf hurried to do the same.

The smell was now making me feel a bit nauseated, and I pressed a hand to my stomach.

Lorry noticed, and she ordered me to tell Ozpin about the mech-room having a 'complication'. She glared at Wolf, who was looking far worse off.

Figured, what with her sense of smell and stuff.

I figured Ozpin would know about a smell-bomb that stunk up half of his school.

I took Otto and left the two of them to either accept their fate or die fighting over who was responsible.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, RWBY dorm…**_

Blake looked up and sniffed the air cautiously.

Yup, something was defiantly off…or smelly.

Blake set her book down on her bunk and opened the door. The faint smell got worse the further she got towards the elevator.

The elevator 'dinged' and revealed Weiss, Ruby, and Yang.

They stumbled out of the elevator and ran towards the dorm.

"*Eugh*DIBS ON BATHROOM!"

"No, it's my- *urgh* dibs!"

"You *murgh* dolts! I am the heiress, so I get it!"

They burst into the dorm and ran towards the bathroom.

Blake could hear their retching from the hallway.

She sighed and went to see how she could help her teammates.

"_Who is responsible for that smell?"_

* * *

_**WOLF dorm, POV of Lorry**_

"That smell is a precise mixture of chemicals devised to incapacitate the Grimm's sense of smell so you can run and hide."

Wolf and I had stopped throwing up and now could start breathing properly.

The smelling factor…well, I wasn't quite sure our nasal glands would be so ready to smell again after what we put them through.

Luckily the mech-room had a built-in lockdown mode where it would quickly disperse the smell, smoke, or whatever stupid student caused a biohazard outbreak.

"Hey, I'm not stupid. I just didn't think rolling it a hair would have the repercussions it did…"

I looked up at Wolf, who still had her hood up and was looking very uncomfortable.

"_With her sense of smell I bet she is in worse pain than me…"_

I held out a new towel; but this time for drying off. "Why don't you go take a shower? I bet this smell is worse for you than me so please; just go ahead."

Wolf looked conflicted, but she quickly decided.

She took the towel; gently, and hurried towards the bathroom.

I heard the shower turn on and sighed. _"Please hurry so I can get rid of this smell."_

I knew that this 'smell agent' that many people had perfected and used a lot was a draining agent as well. Which means that I would be really tired soon.

My Aura protected me against most of it, but the steady permeating smell and agent was bound to make its way inside my system soon.

* * *

Not too long later (which felt like an eternity), Wolf emerged from the shower.

She was wearing a white tang-top with a normal pair of baggy blue jeans.

She wasn't wearing her hooded cloak; which was kind of weird.

I had never really seen her without the hood before.

Her hair was dark brown. Really short, too. It was shorter in the back and sides, but in the front it would have been long enough to go to her eyebrows.

At the moment though, the whole thing was sticking up at odd angles and looked really shaggy and almost messy. But it seemed to fit her and look nice.

I suddenly felt odd…like my stomach was getting butterflies.

It's just…those green eyes, man! They steal my attention away and just…bore into my soul.

I tore my eyes away and got my clothes ready, because I had forgot to do it beforehand.

I snuck a glance at Wolf, who had stuffed her clothed in a bag and closed it off.

Her arms weren't too thin or strong, but the perfect size of muscle and leanness.

I noticed many different tattoo marks on her arms and part of her back that was visible.

"What do those mean?"

Wolf jerked around and that familiar fearful look filled her jade eyes. "What do you mean?"

I pointed to her skin, praying to whatever god out there that was watching us would give me mercy. "The ones on your skin. They look…odd."

Wolf snorted, and a sudden angry look covered her face. "Yeah, those aren't tattoos. I assure you that nobody out there would ever want these."

She quickly shrugged on a Beacon jacket over her tang-top and closed the conversation.

"_So, turns out us both have secrets…"_

* * *

_**In a deep cave somewhere underground.**_

"You seeing what I'm seeing?" The person asked.

"Yeah…let's set up a marker and trace our way back to the surface to call the Lady. She'll be happy to hear about this…"

The first person moved to set up the lights around the area and said, "Yeah, you know why she wants this particular Dust? She never stopped looking for it."

The second man finished placing the marker and shrugged.

"I heard she's got some plan that she needs this for. Said she'll bring back the 'Shadowfang'."

The first man scoffed. "That guy? Nah, he's a legend that us White Fang like to tell around campfires."

The second White Fang member shook his head seriously. "He's real. I've met him. He is dangerous… We used to have him work for us, but I heard that he got killed in a Dust explosion on my day off. The same Dust that we are trying to get back to the boss."

The first member frowned. "Why do they need Manipulation Dust?"

"Hell if I know. They say to go get it, I get it. Why would I risk my hide asking Cinder why she needs Mani-Dust? Let's get this over with and the hell out of here while we can."

They both liked the idea, and they moved faster to get out of the deep underground cave system known as Mountain Glenn.

* * *

**So I know that was a short chapter but meh. I just wanted some 'bonding' time between WOLF. (by bonding I mean them throwing up together) Yay!**

**Sorry RWBY! I just felt like we could use some entertainment, and the prospect of Weiss, Ruby, AND Yang throwing up was just too tempting to let pass. Sorry not sorry.**

**What do you guys think of the new info of Cinder and the White Fang? Please PM me, or put it in a review, because I sincerely would appreciate any feedback! :D**

**Don't be shy, come one come all! If not, that's cool. As long as you like it that's what counts. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**/N: Yay! Chapter ten is up! I still can't believe you guys. I thought "Nobody will read this; I'll just take my time" and you guys all showed up and craziness ensued. I take a while to write/update and I apologize. Enough gushy stuff: onto the fic! **

**Note: line breakers were acting up, so sorry if it's all weird.**

* * *

"You two are dismissed. If anything like this happens again; your privileges in the shop will be revoked for a time. Am I clear?"

Lorry and I nodded at a serious looking Ozpin before heading towards the door.

"Wolf…could you stay for a bit longer?"

Lorry shot me a confused look, but I waved her on. "I'll be all right. You just go and I'll catch up."

"If you're sure…" She closed the door and left Ozpin and I alone in the office.

He started chuckling. "Why on earth did she have a smoke bomb for Grimm in the mech-shop?"

I laughed self-consciously. "It would have been fine; but I accidentally pressed the button to release the gas…I will never do that again."

We both shared a moment of laughter before Ozpin said with a straight face:

"I can only imagine how painful that was for your nose…can you still smell at all?"

I nodded. "Yeah: barely."

Ozpin nodded. "Good…good…" He seemed to have something on his mind, so I asked what it was.

"You have decided it's better to hide your Faunus heritage with that hood you wear. That and your decision to ignore the dress code are interesting. Why hide who you are?"

I shuffled and looked at my feet. "I don't know…being a Faunus is hard. When I escaped from Cinder and the White Fang I had no home. I lived in the streets and quickly discovered what it was like for Faunus's to live in the world. Ridicule, assault, burglary. It was crazy. I was homeless to boot, so you can imagine how quickly I learned to hide from people."

Ozpin took a sip of his tea (he told me he was trying to quit coffee) and said, "Jade, I know you haven't had the best life,"

I scoffed at that. No, torture and forcibly killing people is 'not the best life'.

"But I hope you realize that trying to avenge your family and take back your past is going to do nothing but make you empty. I suggest you talk to Ruby Rose about why she is here at Beacon…perhaps she can give you some inspiration."

He turned and looked out the window; signaling the end to the conversation.

I left and found Lorry waiting outside the office. She looked curious. "What was that about?"

I shrugged and moved past her. "Oh, he was just giving me some advice." _I guess a half-lie isn't that bad…_

"Why don't we hurry up and try to clean the shop again; the smell is almost gone!"

It had been a few weeks since 'the incident', but the smell was still ungodly bad.

It…lingered.

"Yeah…if you hadn't picked it up…" Lorry didn't finish the sentence, but she didn't need to.

"Hey, I thought we were past this. No more being angry at me, right?" I asked.

Lorry was a bit upset that I had gassed us (and the entire school) out of the mech-shop. Okay…maybe a bit more than upset. She had yelled said something about how all of her equipment smelled now.

I could say that everything we had touched for the next two days still smelled so bad, Ozpin didn't even call to talk to us until just now.

Yeah, that's how bad we smelled.

I heard that everybody who was in the elevator we used to get back to the dorms had some…empty stomachs.

I grinned despite myself. "You have to admit it was funny. At least sort of? A teeny-tiny bit funny?"

Lorry was trying not to smile; something she was failing at.

"Let's just get back to the dorms."

* * *

_**RWBY dorms**_

"Blake, which is better; a shotgun or a sniper rifle?"

Yang and Ruby had gotten into a discussion over which of their weapons was better; which in turn led to a serious debate over the guns inside them.

"I…don't know." No way was Blake joining in and picking a side.

Ruby then jumped down from her bunk and peered at the book Blake was reading.

"What are you reading?" Ruby and Blake swap books every once in a while; so Ruby wanted to know if the book was any good.

"Oh, it's a book about two siblings fighting so their mother can live in a nice place by the castle. Eventually they join the army, and are fighting the invaders who…I won't spoil it for you. It's called Wind of War, by Arieko*. You should read it. Once I'm done."

Ruby looked intrigued. "Does it have any cool weapons in it?!"

Blake nodded. "Yes…and you can figure it out for yourself…as soon as you let me finish it."

Ruby took the hint and left Blake to her book.

She looked over at Weiss. "What about you?"

"What?"

"Which do you think is better; a shotgun or a sniper rifle?"

* * *

_**POV of Lorry**_

When I was waiting for Wolf to get out of the office, I did some thinking.

Ever since the day when Wolf stood up to Cardin and had a 'talk' with Ozpin, she has nothing but open admiration for him.

Sometimes some students would make fun of his limp, and his need for a cane. They usually got a verbal lashing on par with Glynda's.

And a couple of weeks ago, I had 'caught' (you couldn't call the headmaster of a school checking on students 'caught', exactly) Ozpin watching Wolf.

Now, I would see him just looking at her with almost…concern and…maybe a bit of sympathy?

What could be so important about Wolf that Ozpin would be so...caring towards her?

Just then, the door opened and Wolf stepped out; a look of concentration on her face.

"Hey, what was that about?" I asked.

She didn't look at me as she passed quickly by. Whatever Ozpin had said must have unnerved her.

"Oh, he was just giving me some advice."

I quickly followed her. "Why don't we hurry up and try to clean the shop again; the smell is almost gone!" I was hoping to distract her from whatever was making her upset.

"Hey, I thought we were past this. No more being angry at me, right?" She asked; a smirk on her face.

Oh boy, she had no idea how mad I was. That shop was the only place I could go to get away from people. My sanctuary, if you will.

"You have to admit it was funny. At least sort of? A teeny-tiny bit funny?" Wolf asked.

I tried not to laugh at all those poor people who had lost their lunches that day, and a few the next…

But Wolf was right. It was funny.

Wolf laughed. "There we go! You were _totally_ failing at trying not to smile."

I just tried to keep my sense of dignity towards my fellow students and hurried towards our dorm.

...

_**POV of Flyder**_

Otto walked out of the shower; the only thing covering him being a small towel around his waist.

I nearly dropped my jaw onto the floor.

When we say "Hey, this is Otto. He's big." We don't mean big. We mean BIG.

His chest was well muscled. So much so…I think he had like, an eighteen pack.

He looked strong with his black wife-beater but now…holy crap.

Otto noticed me totally envying his muscles and he smiled in that way only he can.

"You think you can never have these?" He flexes, just to show off. (Okay, probably not but still…)

"You already do." Okay…what?

Otto noticed my obvious confusion and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Muscles aren't always visible, you know. Otto has visible ones. You…you have the secret ones that not everyone can train to get. You have strength; just not the same as me."

He walked over next to his bed, but I was lost.

How could a guy that seemed so…not smart…have such amazing intellect? It was confusing.

I just decided to shake it off and take a shower like I had planned. That is, until I noticed the smell in there again.

_I swear to god, Wolf and Lorry are going to regret ever stinking up this place!_

I piled my clothes into my arms and headed for the elevator.

When I got there and a couple green kids came out of it, holding their stomachs, I sighed.

_Guess I should take the stairs…_

* * *

_**Ozpin's office**_

"Well? I trust you have the information I need?" Ozpin was currently talking to one of his most trusted 'Hunters'. Well, he wasn't really a Hunter. When he was younger, he attended Beacon.

He hated the Grimm though, and was so scared of them that Ozpin offered him a new job.

Information Gatherer Operator. Or IGO for short. And the student named himself 'Iggy' as a fun joke.

Iggy was perfect for the job, and took to it like a student from Beacon.

"Yes sir." Iggy placed a folder onto Ozpin's desk. "Careful though; that stuff isn't for the faint at heart."

Ozpin nodded. "Thank you for your help. You will find what you have requested at the usual drop."

Iggy bowed and instantly vanished.

Ozpin picked up the folder on his desk and sighed.

He didn't want to go looking into Jade's past, but he knew it would be helpful.

And Jade was going to go down a dark, dark path if he didn't help her.

He opened it and cringed. _It's for the best…_

At least; that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

_**JNPR dorm**_

"Say what?"

Jaune had answered the door and was surprised to see Flyder standing there asking to use their shower.

Flyder was still standing in the hallway…awkwardly waiting.

Pyrrha got up and opened the door further. "We would be glad to share with you. I'm sure Jaune has no problem with it, do you?"

Jaune couldn't stand against the Pyrr-pressure and nodded. "Um, yes! No problem! It's over there!"

Flyder moved fast, and instantly the bathroom door shut and the water turned on.

Ren looked up from cleaning his weapon. "You can shut the door now."

Jaune recovered from staring at the space Flyder occupied and he shut their dorm room door. "Uh, sure thing!" He replied awkwardly.

Their was silence…until they heard sounds of fighting across the hallway.

Nora perked up. "Do they need help breaking legs?!"

* * *

_**Across said hallway, RWBY dorm**_

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed as Yang held her up in her arms. "Put me down!"

Ruby drew a fist back, and then the dorm room was covered in rose petals and getting warmer, Ruby and Yang the center of it.

"Rubes! That's dirty fighting! I can't believe you would go for something like that!"

"Your fault for exposing too much anyway!" Was the short and muffled reply.

"Now you're getting it! That was my hair!" Yang shouted.

"No! I didn't mean-" Ruby's attempt at making peace was thrown out the window…and so was she.

"Yaaaaannnngggg!" Weiss and Blake just stared at Yang, who was standing with Ruby's cloak in her hands and a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

They all heard the sound of Ruby hitting the ground below, and Yang winced slightly.

"Hehe…she'll be fine…"

* * *

***the story I'm referring to is Arieko's Winds of War, so go look him up! He has several stories that are sure to make you laugh. And cry. And everything in between. He is an awesome writer, so go and read his RWBY stories!**

**Feel free to comment, review, PM, anything you like. I appreciate all you guys keeping with me, and any comment is appreciated. Even if you think I should change something. Feedback is awesome!**

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped out of the bathroom a clean and happier person.

Nora and Ren were gone, most likely due to the commotion and something about breaking legs? Hey, don't ask me. Nora was crazy!

Yeah, she needed help…lots of help.

"Are you feeling any better, Flyder?"

I turned towards Pyrrha, a smile on my face.

Pyrrha always seemed to be the nice one, and it made me almost want to read her mind to see if it was for real. _Almost_.

"You betcha! I feel a lot better, and my nose is smiling too!"

Jaune walked over, putting his weapon that he was cleaning on his bed. "I'm glad we can help. An Arc is always happy to help…uh…people without showers!"

He smiled and put a thumb on his chest.

"That's cool, dude. I'm indebted to you for letting me use your shower. Now I want to go take a nap…I'm beat."

I yawned, getting odd looks from the both of them.

"Is that…vampire teeth? Are you…a…a…" Jaune paled a bit and stepped back; a reaction I was getting used to.

Pyrrha however just proved my point of how _awesome_ she was and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Jaune, we both know Flyder to be our friend. Whatever Faunus heritage he has does not affect who he is. He is still Flyder; and he would never hurt you. Isn't that right, Flyder?"

I nodded. "Yes! I don't want to hurt people...most of them see my traits as something to either make fun of or to be afraid of."

Pyrrha smiled again. "We would never do that: would we Jaune?" She looked at him pointedly.

"Uh….yes. I mean no! No we wouldn't." He tried a weak smile, obviously confused. But he meant well, so it was all good.

"Well, I have to go and see whatever Lorry and Wolf are getting into. See ya round!" I said and exited the dorm, only to run right into Ruby.

Her clothes were a bit tattered, and she was obviously just done healing from a bruise on her face.

What normally would be a happy and joyful face was clouded with something I wasn't used to seeing on her face.

Anger.

And not just any anger. She had this…fire in her eyes that would make the person responsible be terribly sorry they ever messed with The Red Reaper.

She looked up at me and tried a smile, but it looked more like a menacing grin. Like sharks do…

"Sorry Flyder; didn't see you there. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She brushed past me and nearly kicked in her door.

"YANG XIAO LONG! YOU HAVE ASKED FOR WAR! I WILL ANSWER WITH RIGHTOUS FURY!"

I peeked into the room to see Blake holding back Yang, (who looked ready to bring it on) while Weiss held back the fuming Ruby.

"You want to get thrown out a window again?!"

"It would be better than seeing your face!"

"My face is just fine, thank you. Yours however…" Yang shook her head with mock disapproval.

Ruby yelled and dove after her, dragging Weiss, Blake, and Yang all into one big dog-pile.

There was near-stifling silence…then, laughter.

They all were giggling and even Weiss was smiling; a rare occurrence.

"Haha…nice one about the face, sis!" Yang said, still recovering from nearly breaking her sides with laughter.

Ruby was back to her normal self, and she was smiling and trying to get her leg untied from Blake's.

I just quietly edged away and headed towards my dorm.

"_What the heck? Is RWBY all insane?"_

* * *

_**POV of Jade**_

"Did you hear that?" I asked, turning towards the window.

We were currently sitting on our beds and wondering if we could go somewhere where the smell wouldn't be as bad.

Lorry was dressed in her normal combat clothes; like me.

Well, my hooded cloak was still getting cleaned so I was sporting my hooded jacket. It still covered my ears, so I was happy.

"What?"

"I thought it sounded like a fight or something…and then something hitting the ground…"

I leaned my head out the window to see Ruby lying on the ground groaning. She had stopped her descent by twisting her body to land on the tree; but obviously had gotten the 'short stick' so to speak.

The branch was laying alongside her, broken off of the tree.

"Hey Ruby! You okay?" I yelled.

Ruby stood and looked up at me. "Yeah! Thanks Wolf…"

She turned and disappeared in a cloud of petals.

"She didn't seem too happy; wouldn't you agree?" I said.

Lorry just rolled her eyes. "No, nearly falling to your death won't make you upset at all…"

I raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm beginning to rub off on you…"

Lorry glared playfully, but finally let up with a smile. "Whatever, you want to practice in the combat room?"

When Lorry smiled, I was again lost in her eyes. How they could be blue one moment and a soft brown the next was truly perplexing.

Lorry must have noticed me staring (seriously, how could she miss it?), and she laughed. "If you're trying to figure out the color of my eyes, it will take longer than it did yours."

I laughed and leaned against the wall, my hands resting on the back of my head. "What does that mean?"

"It means that it took a while to catch your eye color; what with the hood and all. Jade is a nice color though. I like it."

I nodded slowly. Okaay…

"Well good, because I can't change it." I smiled and headed towards the door. "Come on; I found the perfect spot."

Lorry was obviously confused.

I chuckled. "Training, remember? You said you wanted to fight these guns…" I held my arms out and flexed.

Not really an impressive gesture, but Lorry laughed anyway.

"Believe what you will…all I have to do is detonate another smell-bomb…"

I laughed nervously. She wouldn't do that…right?

* * *

_**POV of Otto**_

I was out looking for Flyder when I bumped into Cardin and his friends.

"Hey, watch it big guy!" Cardin said.

A kid with blue hair stepped in and laughed at me. "Ha! You're that stupid kid that talks about yourself!"

Another kid joined in and they all were joking and mocking me.

How very sad…they must have such boring lives to pick on people like this…

"I am sorry, CRDL. I will pay more attention to where I walk. Perhaps you should pay more attention with what you say…"

I left them to hopefully do some good with their lives.

It was a small chance, but one I hoped they pursued.

"_Ha! Lorry's lessons are working!"_ Normally I wouldn't think of such a big or complicated word like that, but Lorry has been teaching me to…what did she say? Oh yeah, "Further your vocabulary and grammar."

I smiled and continued to walk the halls looking for Flyder…

* * *

_**POV of Jade**_

"Ha! You'll have to do better than that!"

I rolled to my left and used the momentum to launch a dagger at Lorry.

She ducked under it and threw one of those electric rope thingies.

"I am!" The rope would have got me in the face, but I quickly drew my sword from my back; using the force of unsheathing it to knock the electric rope to the ground, where it just buzzed sadly.

Lorry and I were at a stalemate: just like in the combat class.

"Why are you two fighting?!"

We both jumped and faced the door to the balcony; feeling a bit surprised.

"Pyrrha! Sorry to disturb you. We were just practicing our skills up here. Fewer people than the normal arena, you know?"

Pyrrha nodded, looking embarrassed. "Of course! I apologize for interrupting your vigorous training."

She turned to go, but I stopped her. "Hey, it's okay. You could watch us, give us a few pointers. Or if you feel up to it, you could try battling these guns…"

Again I flexed my arms, but only got a sigh of exasperation from Lorry and a small laugh from Pyrrha.

"My, my, Wolf. You drive a hard bargain…" Pyrrha said with a smile.

She walked over to the edge and looked down. "I don't feel this is the safest place to train…you could fall and get seriously injured."

Pyrrha, Pyrrha…always looking out for people.

"Well, then it's just a test of situational awareness. Plus we were launched off a cliff on the first day. I think we could manage to survive." I said.

Pyrrha nodded. "Are you sure you want to fight me? Usually no one wants to fight somebody like me.

I frowned. "Someone like you…? What do you mean?"

Pyrrha just stared at me. "Do you…know who I am?"

I smiled faintly. "Uh…you're…Pyrrha Nikos, partner to Jaune on JNPR?"

Lorry was staring at me with shock on her face. "Ho could you not know who she is?! She is – "

"It's fine! I am glad to spar with you!" Pyrrha interrupted.

Something was going on here…

Okay, so I wasn't exactly caught up on the news. I lived in a forest with my family until I lived with Cinder and the White Fang, going on 'missions' for Cinder. And then I lived in the streets too concerned about getting beat up or not starving to death.

So yeah; Pyrrha could be the president's daughter and I wouldn't know. Or care.

Pyrrha is Pyrrha; no matter what status is.

"Bring it on, Amazon!" I said, readying my weapon.

Lorry smacked her forehead and just deeply sighed.

Pyrrha ignored it and took stance.

"See ya!" I said.

I activated my semblance and did a quick dash towards Pyrrha.

She must have felt something, because she raised her shield and blocked my strike.

The jar of that blow made me lose focus on my semblance, and it flickered; giving Pyrrha a beat on me.

She looked surprised to see me grinning at her.

Yeah, I have a really unsettling grin sometimes. Usually people get distracted by it so I can slip under their defenses, but Pyrrha was better than that.

She just shoved her shield against me, sending me sprawling.

"Sorry!" She said; a look of worry on her face.

"No prob…I like the ground anyway."

I stood up and was about to run towards her, but her spear was coming right towards me. _"Wasn't that a sword?"_

I used my semblance again, this time to phase myself out of place.

The spear went right through my 'phased' body and stuck into the wall.

Because using my phase ability takes a lot of Aura and Semblance; I can't keep it up for more than a few seconds.

"You…it went…" Lorry said, complete bafflement on her and Pyrrha's face.

I was about to say something but got interrupted by Flyder and Otto.

"Jeez! We leave you alone for a few minutes and now look at you!"

Otto tapped Fly's shoulder. "Um, it was a few hours actually."

Flyder sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Come on; we have to do homework."

Lorry and I shared a look of surprise. Flyder was the one to worry about homework? That was surprising.

Otto noticed Pyrrha and smiled, showing his two teeth that were missing. "Pyrrha! How have you been?"

Otto has loved Pyrrha ever since he saw her. He was freaking out and saying something about cereal (or was it pumpkins?) as soon as he met her.

Odd, I know.

Pyrrha just smiled back at him, a warm look on her face. "Otto, it's very nice to see you again."

Flyder just huffed. "It's late and we have to finish our homework tonight. Ooblecky has a class tomorrow and we all know how much trouble it is to keep up with him so we need to catch up now while we still can!"

I shrugged. "All right then, team. You heard the man: to dorms to study!"

I turned towards Pyrrha who was taking her spear out of the wall.

"Hey Pyrrha; thanks for sparring. I guess I was too much for ya…" I winked and turned to go, but she stopped me.

"Wolf, is there another balcony like this one?"

I scratched my head. "Uh, yeah. There is one on the other side of the school; I don't think anyone's using it."

"Great, thank you for your help." Pyrrha smiled and skillfully put her weapons away.

"_Holy crap…."_

How bada** could she get?

* * *

**A/N:** **A serious thank you to everyone who is following/reviewing/and favorited this story. It gives me drive to keep going. Thanks a bunches of roses!**

_**Peace! Jackie out!**_


	12. Nightmares

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter has a few mild/average content from blade-punctures and burning/torturing. So read on at own discretion. (Not too descriptive, but just in case) And I might have spelt Cardin's team name wrong, so don't kill me; I need to write more!**

**-Monty Oum own RWBY, not I.**

* * *

_**POV of Jade**_

It took me forever to fall asleep.

Not that I mind though.

Falling asleep would mean nightmares.

I was currently sitting on my bed, leaned back against the wall.

I glanced around the room; getting a good look at how everyone else was sleeping but me.

"Not me!"

"What the –" I jerked upright and looked towards Flyder's bed; where the voice came from.

"Shh! Wake the whole team why don't ya…" I saw Flyder sit upright and look _directly_ where I was.

Oh yeah…we are Faunus. We can see in the dark, so I guess it makes sense that he can see in the dark too…

"_But aren't bats blind?"_ I thought.

Flyder snorted quietly. "As if! Bats have great eyesight you know."

Okay; now he was creeping me out. I could deal with fangs. I could deal with vampire-ish fetishes. I could NOT deal with someone reading my mind!

"Hey, I don't normally use it. I could feel your thoughts though. I tried not to listen, but they seemed so…sad and lonely." Flyder gave me a half-smile, but I could tell that he was hoping I wouldn't freak out at him.

"Fly…you are my friend and teammate. You have amazing gifts to be able to read minds and hear and even suck Grimm blood.

"But what I don't like is having my privacy of thought invaded without asking. Next time, just ask."

Flyder nodded, but he gave me a serious look and said, "Yeah, I know. But you would have said 'no' and 'you're fine'. Next time, ask for help."

He rolled over and by the sound of his breathing he was soon fast asleep.

* * *

_**One hour later…**_

I was still awake; listening to night creatures roaming around outside and my team's gentle snoring.

Well, besides Otto and his nightly chainsaw. That guy should seriously start to sleep in the hallway…

I chuckled to myself and finally felt tired enough to fall asleep.

How I wish I hadn't…

* * *

_**Dreamworld**_

_I opened my eyes and saw pure blackness._

_That was new…usually I can see at least a little using –_

_A glaring and bright light shone down on me, illuminating me and the darkness around me._

… _-light._

Okay, so I was obviously dreaming…but of what?

"_Why must you persist?" A voice boomed, seemingly coming from every direction; the source hidden by the darkness._

"_Why fight it? You know what will happen if you ever escape from here. You have killed people, Shadowfang. Nobody wants a __**killer**__ in their midst!"_

_I swallowed down my fear at hearing that voice and yelled, "I didn't kill them! YOU did! You made me do it, and I followed along. You brainwashed me and then injected Dust into me for years!"_

_The dark and seductive voice merely chuckled at me, much like you would do a child who had said something silly._

"_I never touched a single one of your victims, and you know it. I sat here, and you went out there and plunged blade and bullet into them."_

_I suddenly felt a burning and intense pain on my back, and I started screaming._

_The pain was punctuated with the voices words: "Never. Call. Me. A. Liar!"_

_The pain stopped, and I thought I heard someone else, but that was drained out by a loud slap._

_I realized my face hurt…wait. That was me. I got slapped._

_I stood up shakily (since I had collapsed into a ball from the pain earlier) and tried walking around._

_It was then I realized I was now strapped into hand shackles. My hands were raised above me, and I could feel something cold and sharp trace its way down my back._

I had been here before; just like this. Most of this was a memory…

"_You never really learn; do you Shadowfang?_

"_Every time you get back from a mission you get all sad and sobby. Save it, because I am tired of hearing it."_

_I tried to talk, but my mouth was filled with something. I spit it out and saw it was blood._

_Figures…_

"_Why are you tired…of hearing the truth?" I weakly said._

_The cold metal stopped for a second before moving again._

"_You know the answer...I like hearing truth. But whatever you say isn't._

"_That's why we have to do __this__!" I felt the metal leave my skin before plunging into it; past muscle and fat and nerves, and straight into my spine._

_If I screamed before, my throat might not work anymore now._

_I was screaming and trying to get away from the pain that was everywhere, all at once._

"Wolf!"

_I ignored that odd word and just tried my best to stop the horrible sound coming from my mouth._

I was shaken suddenly, and the room and the voice all broke away to reveal…Otto?

* * *

_**POV of Lorry. WOLF dorm, five minutes earlier…**_

I stretched and yawned, glancing at the alarm clock.

4:35 A.M.

Why the heck was I up? I normally sleep pretty well; considering how much we do here at Beacon.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and quietly slipped into the bathroom.

It's a good thing I was going to the bathroom, because later I would get scared…well, crapless.

I opened the door and headed towards my bed that was calling me towards its warm and soft blankets.

"I didn't kill them! YOU did! You made me do it, and I followed along. You _brainwashed_ me and then injected Dust into me for _years_!"

I jerked towards Wolf's bed, confused.

I heard thrashing around and heavy breathing.

_Someone's having a nightmare…_

I was going to go back to bed; see if she fell back asleep, when it happened.

I heard the most pain-filled scream I had ever heard, and it was coming from Wolf.

I ran over and flipped on the light switch before hurrying towards Wolf's bed.

She looked horrible.

She had such a look of pain and fear that I nearly felt my eyes water.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched, but I heard Flyder say "Hey, just me. Don't worry."

I nodded tensely at him before turning back to Wolf.

Wolf coughed and said, "Why are you tired…of hearing the truth?"

Flyder and I shared a worried glance before turning towards Wolf.

She was wearing a long-sleeved loose-fitting shirt and a pair of Beacon sweatpants.

Her hair was completely a mess; but what concerned me was her heavy breathing and constant winces.

Whatever dream she was having was a bad one.

I heard Flyder waking up Otto when we (and probably the entire school) heard it.

I stand corrected. This was the most pain-filled scream I had ever heard.

Wolf arched her back, as if to get away from whatever was hurting her.

"Wolf!" I yelled, shaking her.

Otto was next to me in a heartbeat, and he shook her also.

"Wolf!"

Wolf gasped and jerked straight up.

She was panting hard and looked terrible.

Wolf looked around the room like she couldn't believe it was here.

"Wolf, are you okay?"

I mentally slapped myself. _No, she's not!_ She just had a nightmare and here I was, making it worse!

Otto hugged Wolf, a big squeezing hug that must have hurt even more.

"Wolf is fine now. Nightmares are nightmares and they cannot hurt you anymore; Otto won't let them." Otto pulled back and Wolf coughed, trying to regain some air in her lungs.

"Thanks Otto…I am sorry for waking you all." She looked up at Flyder and me, an apologetic look on her face.

Flyder smiled, but he got a serious look on his face. "Wolf…I ask…"

Wolf looked confused for a moment before she nodded. "Oh, that. Maybe some other time; I don't think I'm ready."

Flyder nodded and he gave a small bow. "As you wish; my master."

Wolf laughed weakly, and the tension in the room eased a bit.

"Now why don't we all go back to bed? Professor Oobleck won't like it if we fall asleep in class."

We all gladly but a bit apprehensively got back in bed.

Even though I was concerned for Wolf, I was too tired to mull things over.

I was out within three minutes.

* * *

I woke up to Wolf banging on her scrap metal. For some reason, she really likes to hit it _really_ close to Flyder.

I don't know why, because he just yells and chucks whatever nearby object is around at her.

Wolf learned after a near impalement by a dagger to make sure no hard things were around.

This time, it was his pillow.

"Take _that_ you evil beast, and leave this poor soul alone…" He whined.

He tried to flop back in bed, but without a pillow he hit the edge of the metal.

He just groaned and put a hand on his head. "FINE, I'm up!"

Wolf smirked and looked over at Otto; the only punctual one of us all.

He was sitting on his bed, trying to finish tying his tie.

I went to help him while Wolf left, saying, "I'll be at class. Meet you there!"

Hmm…crazy nightmare and now she is avoiding us?

She's hiding something. Last night she was mumbling something about 'brainwashing' and stuff.

But it was a dream, right? I am probably just over-thinking it…

"Uh, Lorrence?" I felt a hand nudging my hand.

"Yes Otto?"

He smiled and gently took his tie from my hand. "You finished a bit ago."

Oh dang…sometimes I get thinking about something and just kind of 'zone out' of the real world.

"Oh, sorry Otto." I apologized.

He smiled, his broken teeth showing.

"Hey Otto, how did you do that to your teeth?"

He frowned in thought. "I think there was a fight…I don't remember much but being sore and having less teeth the next morning."

"Otto, your speech is coming along great!"

He gave me a kid-like grin before hopping up. "Flyder is almost done; we should get moving."

The bathroom door opened and Fly rushed out, tucking in his shirt. "Hey have one of you seen my dress jacket?"

I held it out. "Put it on and scram; we're going to be late!"

Otto immediately got going. Man, that guy did NOT like to be late!

* * *

_**POV of Flyder**_

[Insert Oobleck's speech about Faunus and bullying]

"Yeah!" I said, pumping my fist into the air dramatically.

Wolf was giving me a 'wtf' look while Lorry just sighed and continued to take notes.

Otto smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Otto knows what it's like to be bullied. You can talk about it any time you feel like."

Man, could that guy get any cooler?!

"Ha, thanks man. I might just take you up on that."

Otto has improved his speech a lot since Lorry gave him those lesson sheets. He still made some mess-ups. Like calling himself 'Otto'.

Of course, I wondered why the heck Lorry even _carried_ Language Arts sheets.

Like: "Yeah, I have these just to pass the time…"

She said she had them because she wanted to 'remember her mom' by 'doing extra school'.

I politely passed. No way would I be doing extra school when I didn't need to!

* * *

Class ended and we all hurried to the cafeteria for dinner.

"I am going to get an extra-double-triple cheeseburger!" I said.

Wolf laughed. "I don't think they serve that here. You might try a burger joint in town later."

She looked like she hadn't got much sleep; which wasn't surprising.

A nightmare like that was sure to cause someone to lose a few hours of sleep.

I tried, I _really_ did; but I just read her mind a bit. Not enough to invade her 'privacy of thought'. I still respected that, and wouldn't break our deal.

I can 'read' people, but without reading their minds. I can read their emotions.

Like, right now Lorry was seriously hungry and tired and worried for Wolf.

Much like myself.

Last night when I 'read' Wolf…she was in pain, sorrow, frightened, but most of all: she was feeling guilty.

I wondered what was wrong with her to cause such a bad reaction in a dream.

Sure, it could be nothing. But I am a bit of a snoop, and can't stand when I don't know something.

"Sir?" I looked up to see me holding up the line, with the server looking at me with exasperation and slight annoyance.

"Sorry! Just give me the meal, please." I hurriedly said.

He just glared and plopped the food onto my tray, not really watching where the food went.

"Uh…thank you!" I tried to say with a smile.

He ignored me. "Next!"

Okay…

I went to sit next to my team.

I passed Team CRDL on the way. Cardin drew a line across his neck and laughed cruelly.

I quickened my pace and sat down next to Wolf.

If anyone would protect me; it would be her.

A couple of weeks ago, Lorry was called a 'nerd freak' and Wolf was the one who 'freaked'.

Let me spare you the gruesome details and just say that there are two students who might not have children…ever…in their whole life.

Yeah, she was loyal and protective to the core, perfect leader's traits if you ask me.

"CRDL giving you crap again?" Wolf asked. "I swear to god I will break his legs just like Nora said…"

See? Protective to a fault: Really, a fault. She was going to get suspended or something.

"It's fine Wolf. I have gotten much worse than a few mean gestures and being made fun of."

"You're not the only one. Many Faunus go through tough things like that." Blake said with a disapproving glance in Cardin's direction.

Lorry frowned thoughtfully. "You know a Faunus?"

Blake had a feeling of fear before saying (in that dead cold voice she uses) "Yes; I had several Faunus friends growing up."

Ruby and Yang heard 'growing up' and instantly recalled a time when they had t-pd someone's house and gotten into trouble.

"And then his face looked like a tomato!"

"And after that we had to rake the whole yard! Good times, sis…good times…"

Yang glanced at Wolf, who was shoving food into her mouth. "Hey Wolf…you really are 'wolfing' that down!"

Wolf glared and smiled at the same time. (crazy, I know)

Yang laughed while Ruby gave Wolf a sympathetic look.

Pyrrha and Jaune were missing, but other than that teams JNPR and RWBY were all sitting at the table.

Weiss was doing some research on her scroll and Ren was trying to get Nora to stop playing with her food.

Yang and Ruby went on about another old memory while Blake silently read a book.

Otto and Lorrence were both looking at a diagram of Otto's weapon. (Lorry was upgrading it for him) while Wolf happily (with sparing glares at a winking Yang) ate her spaghetti.

I smiled and looked around the table, full of my friends.

… Friends…

What a new word for me.

I liked it.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think of this chapter! I am always happy to hear from anyone who reads my crappy writing. Feel free to PM me, review, and so on.**

**Peace! Jackie out!**


	13. Forever Fall

**A/N:I am sorry for taking so long to write this! (yet again) I had nearly finished this chapter, but when I went to re-read it, it all just felt…wrong, somehow.**

**So (me being normally brilliant) I deleted the whole thing! Every word! And started on a new chapter! And then I got sick. And still am sick. So I actually have a valid excuse for taking so long! I hope you guys like this sort-of funny chapter!**

**There is kissing in here: be warned! (though it is not the kind you might think…)**

* * *

_**POV of Lorry**_

Our trip to Forever Fall went by mostly okay.

Flyder and Otto were joking around and having fun.

How the two of them became so close I'll never know. Otto, a big hulking warrior and Flyder, a small quick-hitter. Who would have thought?

Wolf and I seemed to be getting really close (read: she actually talked to me), but that night where she had a nightmare changed things.

She now avoided us and others. She was _seriously_ dedicated to her work, and was constantly training.

She was getting higher grades than most of the students in the entire school!

Well, besides that Schnee girl. She still had a better grade than the entire school combined.

Wolf avoided everyone who even wanted to congratulate her, and she hung near the back of everything.

Like right now, she stood near the back of the Bullhead as we flew towards the forest, away from the rest of us.

We were sent here by order of Professor Peach to collect some of the rare sap from the trees.

I could see red in the distance, and perked up.

We were almost there! I had always wanted to go Forever Fall forest, so this was a dream come true.

"Students, please gather your belongings and exit the aircraft." Said a voice over the loudspeaker.

We all peered over the edge and down at the ground; a good thirty feet below us.

Nora was the first to go. "Come on, Ren! We did this in initiation before; this should be fun!"

She leapt off the Bullhead and used that giant hammer of hers to break her fall.

"See, nothing to – Ooomf!" Nora and Yang (who was seconds after Nora) was a jumble of limbs.

Ren brushed off his tunic thing and helped Nora up. "Nora…please be more careful."

Nora giggled and followed the rest of us as we tried to keep up with professor Goodwitch.

Man, that woman can walk _fast_!

"Lorrence, I noticed you were feeling a bit down earlier; is everything good?"

I smirked at Flyder. "It would be if you used proper grammar!"

He put a hand on his chest and gasped. "Shots fired! Bleeding out bad language and filling up on 'proper grammar'."

"Who was using bad language, students?" I bumped into Flyder, who had suddenly become rather stiff.

"Uh…I was joking about me using the wrong words for stuff. Bad grammar is what I meant to say…"

Poor Flyder…that guy could look guilty about anything.

"I see…do try and listen, as I will not be repeating myself." Goodwitch then continued to lead us further into the forest, telling us why we were here and things.

Yang held up her scroll and recorded the whole thing.

_Why is she doing that?_

Once Glynda dismissed us, Yang tapped Flyder on the shoulder. "Hey, guess who's repeating herself now?"

She hit the play button, and the recording was looped when Glynda said "I will not be repeating myself."

_I guess that's why…_

Flyder and Yang were busting up laughing, and I have to admit; even Wolf was cracking a smile.

Just…it was so funny for some reason!

* * *

_**POV of Jade**_

After Flyder, Yang, and Lorry picked their guts off the floor, we all split into our respective teams and partners.

Lorrence smiled at me, and I couldn't help the smile that formed back at her.

_Dang you, mouth!_

"I grabbed the jars while you were busy laughing your head off."

_Ouch…man, could I be ANY meaner?_

Lorrence winced. "Sorry…"

I was tempted to apologize, or even smile, but I couldn't do it.

I had to keep this up! No smiles, no talking, no nothing.

Just shut my dang mouth and keep to myself.

_But why is that so_ hard_?_

Lorry knelt and swiftly filled a jar of sap.

The red leaves floating around us framed her against the brown color of the trees. Her hair seemed to have a reddish tint to it, and her face was almost glowing. I felt like a light switch had been turned on.

"I guess that's why," Said a voice on my left.

I was whirling and had a dagger in my hand within a split second.

"Fly! What the hell?! I could have killed you!"

Flyder just shrugged and pushed my dagger away from his throat. "Hehe…as skilled as you are; I'm not that easy to take down."

I sheathed my dagger and returned to trying to glare that smirk off his face. "Why were you reading my mind again? We had a deal!"

He nodded. "We did, but that was as long as we were friends; which you obviously don't want to be anymore. I don't give strangers deals."

He walked away, but he said over his shoulder: "But I have to agree with you. It is pretty hard to avoid something as angelic as that…"

I glared again. (My usual fallback) "Oh just go stuff a stick up your-"

"As angelic as what?" Said a voice behind me.

Suddenly I felt my face turning red.

_What is wrong with me?!_

I turned around and smiled, knowing I looked suspicious.

"Uh, the trees. He said that they were as angelic as…angels."

_Oh, really Numbnuts? _That's _your excuse?_

"Oh…that's nice. I've always wanted to see the trees here…my mother used to come here a lot. She always said it 'gave her inspiration'…"

I couldn't help it. Nope; forget every single resolution I had made to not talk to people anymore.

"That's cool…does she come here anymore?"

_Okay…that wasn't too bad…_

"She never left…she's buried in the Cemetery plot in the southwest."

_Never mind that was horrible!_

"Lorry; I'm so sorry…"

Lorry smiled, and her eyes glinted with unshed tears that she tried to blink back. "It's all right. You couldn't have known. Besides, that's why I'm at Beacon: to kill the Ursai monsters that killed my mother."

_I can really relate to that!_

"Same here…different kind of monster though, but still the same general idea..."

Lorry nodded. "I think I understand."

I could almost see the smoke rising from our burnt village, and I quickly shook my head.

"We should hurry; we don't want to –"

"RUN! URSA!"

A couple members of team CRDL rushed by, screaming about Ursa's and Cardin.

Blake and Yang followed seconds after them.

Yang winked at me before she disappeared into the thick jungle of trees.

Despite how serious this could be, I couldn't help but smile. (just a _little_ bit)

I looked at Lorry and broke into a full grin.

Lorry was trying (and failing) to suppress a laugh.

"Did you see their faces?! It seemed as if the Ursai was following them!" Lorry broke down and laughed; a heavenly sound.

"_Whoa! I know you threw out every other self-applied constraint, but seriously: try to not go all dove-eyed in the span of 3.5 seconds…"_

_Yeah. Thanks for the pep-talk, self. I really needed that to interrupt my joyful laughter…_

Yang, Blake and Glynda then rushed back in the opposite direction.

This time, instead of winking at me, Yang pulled my hood down on her way back. (how she even could do that whilst shot gunning through the air is beyond me)

She was gone before she got the royal displeasure of seeing the horribleness on my head…

"They don't look that bad. I think they suit you…"

I stopped trying to hastily throw my hood over my head and gave Lorry and incredulous look.

"You…like them?"

* * *

_POV of Lorry_

Wolf halted trying to cover her ears and stared at me with an uncomprehending look. "You…like them?"

She sounded so…baffled. It made me sad.

_How many Faunus are treated like the way in which they were born is something to hate?_

"Of course! They are part of you, and I wouldn't want you to hate that. We all love you for you; despite how hard you make it for us to try and be friends."

Wolf was slowly becoming more and more relaxed, but at the mention of friends her gaze hardened. "I can't allow that."

She covered her head (was her hood even further concealing her face?) with her hood and picked up a jar.

"We should head back and see what was going on."

Just then, Flyder walked in.

Or…more like rode in.

Some people have bicycles. Some have motorcycles. Some have a giant kid named Otto for a personal riding Grimm mower.

_Oh…that was almost a joke!_

"See that boring stuff like 'standing in one place while the sap takes FOREVER to get into a freaking jar!' and 'let's see if Flyder likes to kiss trees…foot first'.

"What do you think? I think that…well, now that I think about it, Yang has a pretty good arm and that tree was really hard…"

Flyder put a hand to his chin and frowned. "I guess I was wrong…It WAS exciting! Where the heck were you guys?"

Wolf sighed. "We were busy not 'kissing trees foot first', thank you."

Flyder and I shared a look.

Flyder nodded subtly to me, a nod that seemed to mean, "Good job on making Wolf joke!"

"Come on you; we gots to be gettin to the choppa!" Wolf said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oooh! Watch out; we got another person who's going to die due to bad language!"

"What about bad language?!"

Flyder raised a fist. "I didn't mean bad language! I meant bad grammar; I swear!"

Glynda frowned. "That seems to be the problem in the first place, young man."

Wolf and I silently mouthed 'oooh' to each other whilst Flyder got a speech about 'using bad language' and 'the repercussions of lying'.

All in all…the trip to Forever Fall went mostly okay.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review and have a great day!**


End file.
